B In Heat
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: Harry Potter has a problem and there is really only one way to fix it. It's up to Hermione to educate him as usual. SLASH! Disclaimer: JKR owns all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright lovelies here we go with another one shot from the one and only Crazy Chick to the Nines! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is set in the middle of DH when the gang is in the forest of Dean, but has some mentions to POA and OOTP, just so you know. This is also obviously not story compliant. **

Bitch In Heat

"Hermione he stopped again." Ron states from where he's walking next to her a couple yards in front of me.

Hermione huffs as she turns around to face me, "Harry what the bloody hell is wrong with you lately? We've we have to keep moving until dark."

"Hermione I know!" I shout as I rip my sweater over my head and shove it into my pack, "I can't help it if it's bloody hot out."

"Mate, what do you mean hot? Winter is just around the corner. You should be freezing." Ron points out helpfully.

"I am dying here!" I practically scream.

" 'Mione maybe we should stop here for the night." Ron suggests, "Figure out what's going on with Harry?"

"Probably." Hermione agrees.

The two of them back track to where I am panting on the ground and Hermione begins setting up the concealment and protective charms. While she busies herself with that Ron and I get to work putting up the tent and starting a fire.

This has been our ritual every time we have stopped moving for the past couple of months while on the search for Voldemort's horcruxes. While searching for them we have spent time in all sorts of places, but the majority of them have been spent in the woods. Now I can't say that I mind spending time in the woods on occasion, but to be spending every day in the woods is driving me crazy.

"So Harry tell me what's going on." Hermione demands as she sits across the fire from me with her bag.

Ron arches an eyebrow pointedly at her bag, "What are you planning on doing with that?"

"Ronald, I have a multitude of books in here that could help me figure out what's going on with him." Hermione explains irritably, "Now Harry what are your symptoms?"

"Ummm well it's three days till the full moon so I feel the usual discomfort at being a wolf in human skin. I'm burning up and I'm itchy, but the kind of itch I can't quite get rid of."

"Hmmm" Hermione begins furiously looking through her books while Ron and I begin a game of wizard's chess to pass the time.

The fact that I mentioned the phase of the moon and the lost inside my own skin feeling is because I have been living with the werewolf curse for the past three years. When we finally realized the Remus was a werewolf after proving Sirius' innocence he accidentally bit me. It tears him up inside every time he thinks about it, especially when we can't be together as pack, but I have come to terms with it. I'm no longer ashamed of what I am, but that doesn't mean I go around the wizard community and broadcast the fact that their "Hero" is a werewolf.

"Harry, have you had this feeling before?" Hermione asks.

"No. I would definitely have remembered this feeling."

"What did you find Hermione?" Ron asks causing a momentary pause in out game.

"I do believe that our friend here has gone into heat." Hermione announces.

"What!" Ron and I shout.

"Yes, it says here that a submissive werewolf will go into a mating heat once they have reached the age of maturity."

"Oh hell." I groan, "My birthday was four months ago."

"Right." Hermione nods, "This book reports that a wolf will go into heat during the full moon right after they reach maturity, but this other one states that it could happen anywhere from immediately or up to six months later.

"Your book doesn't happen to mention how to handle this heat does it?" Ron asks with a worried look at Hermione.

"No why do you ask?"

"Because Harry hasn't stopped squirming since we stopped moving and he's got this funny look in his eye."

"Huh?" Hermione asks as her head pops up.

The whole time they were talking I was rolling in the leaves trying to scratch the itch that has started to plaguing my skin. I can't quite reach it, but thank Merlin it isn't that bad or I think we'd have a problem.

"Harry are you itchy?" Hermione asks gently.

"Yes!" I shout desperately.

"Ron, I hate to say this but I think we're going to have to send Harry out on his own for the full moon." Hermione sighs.

"Why?" Ron and I both ask.

"Harry needs a pack to get through this. If he turns out to be a submissive wolf he's going to need another wolf to help him work through his heat. If he is a dominant wolf we could be in danger of getting hurt for being in what he will see as his territory."

"So basically I have to get out of here to keep you guys safe?" I ask from my place on the ground.

"Yes." Hermione sighs, "I'm sorry."

After we figured out what was wrong with me all the puzzle pieces fell into place. I figured out what I needed, but the itching sensation on my skin increased tenfold. I was definitely not going to be able to get rid of this myself.

When I was forced to stop moving I immediately started rolling in the leaves and rubbing my back against the bark of the trees in an attempt to get rid of the itching feeling.  
"BLOODY HELL!" I cry in agony as I rub my back against the ground.

With a last ditch effort to learn something before this new sensation completely takes over my functions I grab the book Hermione was reading.

It was only a couple of minutes until I found the entry that would give me the information I needed.

_Heat:_ _A time where a young unmated wolf sends out pheromones looking to draw in a mate. This happens the day before, after and of the full moon after a young wolf reaches maturity. A submissive will feel unexplainable warmth, itchy sensation, and short tempered. A dominant will feel nearly the same sensations but to a larger and more dangerous extent. _

_Behavior: A submissive will need a dominant or pack to control their emotions and behavior for the three days of the moon phase or the submissive will become feral and attack anything and everything in its path. The dominant will need a submissive to have the same effect. The two halves balance each other out. _

_In order for a submissive to accept a dominant as theirs the dominant must prove themselves by conquering a submissive in a fight. The submissive wolf in most cases will be the more dangerous of the two and fight almost to the death in order to make sure that the dominant is worthy. A submissive will unconsciously search out a dominants territory while in heat. _

_Relationships: It is not uncommon for werewolves to end up in same sex relationships, but this only happens with wizards of equal power. Werewolf mating is all about power matching. Mates must be able to balance and match each other in power or they will kill each other in the process of trying to conceive pups. _

_Pups: A submissive werewolf, whether male or female, will be the one to carry pups..._

I stopped reading when a particularly hot wave of heat washed over me. With a muffled _Knox _I began to prepare the belonging I brought with me for hiding like I usually do for the full moon. Just as I had finished hiding my things among the tree branches the itching sensation intensified to the point of pain causing me to launch myself into the leaves on the ground and begin rolling around again.

The more the heat and itching continued the worse it got. The heat got so bad that I had to rip my clothes off in an attempt to alleviate some of the heat. Just as I reached for my pants a twig snapped and my head twisted in an attempt to try and see what it was that made the noise.

"Well, what do we have here?" a deep voice asks from behind me.

A shiver travels up my spine at the sound of that voice. It is a deep gravelly sound and clearly rings with dominance. My inner wolf whines in approval at the sound of that voice, it wants that voice to prove it's worthy of us.

Out loud I whine strangely (or not so strangely) reminiscent of a wolf, still rolling around in the dirt and dried leaves trying to get rid of the heat and itching.

"What luck! THE Harry Potter, a little submissive wolf and he just so happens to be in my territory." The voice comments.

I can hear it circling around me as I toss and turn. The itch is just getting worse at the proximity of the voice. Why won't it stop! He knows what he needs to do. Why isn't he doing it already?

"Merlin! Make it stop!" I groan as I roll over onto my stomach.

"The itch?" The voice asks with a smirk in it, "I can make it stop, but there is only one way to do that."

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I cry out loudly, pulling at my pants.

I roll over onto my back in order to tug at the button holding my pants on. Suddenly a weight pins my hands above my head and my hips to the ground. My eyes snap open to look at the person who owns the voice.

"Greyback?" I gasp in shock.

"Is this a problem Potter?" He growls.

His tone betrays the fact that his question is in fact not a question at all. I can feel the dominance roll off him in waves and it's causing my wolf to go crazy. I can't submit to him yet, he hasn't earned that right.

"No." I growl struggling underneath him.

Greyback growls loudly next to my ear, "Your wolf won't submit to me yet little one. We'll just have to fix that won't we?"

My wolf snaps at him. It's the first night of the heat so I can't change with the moon to let my wolf completely free, but my wolf is becoming harder to control. I can feel the feral side of my personality taking over and if Greyback's eyes are anything to judge by, so is his.

"We settle this like pack little wolf." Greyback growls against my neck as I writhe underneath him trying to get free.

In the blink of an eye Greyback is up and on the other side of the clearing I have been rolling around in for the past couple of hours. My instincts tell me to counter his moves and I am following them before I can even think twice.

As we circle each other Greyback continues to talk in his taunting tone, "How long have you been pack little one?"

I cock my head to the side in questioning while we continue to circle.

"You smell of my pup. Remus is your sire is he not? I am your grand-sire. You are of my pack." he practically growls, "You will be mine."

My wolf yips in approval at the knowledge that he wants me to be his, but he still has to prove his worth to me.

In a blink Greyback is across the clearing and throwing me into a tree. I can feel he bark scrapping against my back as I try to fight him off. I know right now my eyes are flashing emerald with my feral side. Harry Potter the seventeen year old wizard is gone and in his place in Harry Potter the feral wolf.

Greyback is just as feral as I am. He will be a very good dominant for me as long as he can best me. He is fighting viciously with his teeth bared and fingers curled as if expecting his claws to be there.

"You will be mine." He growls as he throws me into the center of the clearing.

I quickly scramble up to my feet and adopt a defensive crouch. Greyback stalks closer to me. He easily blocks the few swipes I take at him with my hands. I can see him roll up on his toes ready to tackle me to the ground. Before he gets the chance I launch myself at him and tip him off balance causing both of us to topple over.

I land straddling Greyback with my fingers digging into his shoulders like my claws would. My wolf practically howls in enjoyment. Greyback doesn't seem to appreciate being pinned because in my one moment of weakness he flips are positions so that I am pinned beneath his weight. I continue to struggle even as he growls a warning to me.

"Mine." He growls as he runs his nose along the side of my neck.

A howl rips its way from my throat as his teeth clamp themselves into the junction of my shoulder and neck. I can feel the minute my wolf decides to accept him. I feel it in the way my muscles start to relax and the pain turns to pleasure.

"Mine." He growls again while grinding his hips down into mine.

I feel the heat within me that I have been ignoring while fighting spike higher than it has before. With the heat I notice a strange sensation in my backside. Before my brain can think about it I start panting in need.

Greyback chuckles above me, "You are untouched. I can smell it on you."

I whine as I writhe in need under Greyback. That new sensation is odd, but in the back of my brain I know that it needs to be taken care of.

"I can smell your sent. You're so ready for me."

My wolf is continually whining in need as I search for some kind of friction.

"I need...I need..." I attempt to speak.

Greyback seems to get what I am trying to say because within seconds he is disposing of my pants and throwing off his own robes. I don't even get a chance to take in the man before me before his hands and lips are driving me past the point of coherent thought. My body is so tense I feel as if I am going to pop out of my own skin.

"Now…please!" I growl in impatience.

"Relax little one you will get what you need, I promise, but you need to relax and be patient." He murmurs against his bite mark.

As he murmurs against my neck his hands wrap my legs around his hips. At the change in position his cock rubs against the crease of my arse. The sensation his actions cause causes my hips to buck up against him. My ears pick up the soft growl Greyback makes before he grinds against me harder.

"You need to relax little one or this is going to hurt worse." He murmurs against my ear, "Your natural built to take me, but I'm your first so it will hurt some."

"I don't care! Just make the heat stop!" I whine raking my short nails down his back.

"If you insist." He growls.

Before I can wrap my lust inhibited brain around his statement there is a sharp pain in my lower back causing every muscle within me to contract. Greyback stops moving and pants above me.

"Merlin, you're fucking tight." He growls.

I can feel my muscles tense and relax in rapid succession. My breaths are coming in loud pants and I can feel liquid leaking from where Greyback has taken me. My mind has completely fled the coop and my body begins to move on its own accord.

"Please…Please…Please!" I beg while Greyback stays seated inside me.

With a growl and a nip to my neck he finally begins to move and it feels like heaven. He is hitting all of the spots inside me to drive me crazy. With his hips pistoning in and out of me and his lips attached to my skin I am driven closer and closer to an edge I didn't even know about, but something deep inside me wants to fall over that edge.

"Come for me little one." He growls in my ear.

In the next instant he it's a spot inside me that causes me to see stars and his teeth sink back into the same place he marked me before and I am falling over the edge into a sea of blissful sensation. With a roar Greyback releases deep inside me causing my muscles to clamp down harder around him.

I am floating. There is no other way to describe what I'm feeling. Greyback is resting his weight on top of me and it's causing my wolf to purr on the inside. I don't ever want to move from this moment.

"You're purring." He states with a small yawn.

"I am?" I ask with a dreamy lit to my voice.

"You are." He answers as he shifts so that I'm cuddled into his side.

As I settle my head on his chest with my leg thrown over his hip I ask, "Can you explain some things to me? "

"Anything, little one." He responds while nuzzling against my head.

"What happens now?" I question hesitantly, "I read this book but it left a lot out."

I can feel Greyback nod against my head, "Well first of all I think you can call me Fenrir now."

"M'kay" I mumble

"Now what do you want to know first, what happened before or what happens next?"

"I want to know everything."

Fenrir sighs before explaining, "You little one are a submissive werewolf. As such you were made to have a dominant counter part. When you went into heat your instincts directed you to the territory of a wolf that would be your perfect other half. You ended up in my territory and my instincts aloud me to smell your heat. As your first and dominant half I claimed you as my mate. That's the mark on your shoulder. If I hadn't bitten you would be free to leave my territory and keep searching for a mate."

"I'm really yours?" I ask in a shy small voice.

"Yes, you are mine and one day you will bear my pups.' He states, sincerity in his voice.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"That's why there was no need to stretch you beforehand and what I'm assuming an odd wet feeling you felt."

"I was wondering about that." I admit.

"As a submissive you are genetically built to be able to produce pups. Your passage became slick in order for me to easily fulfill your need to be claimed and my need to claim you as mine. It's a submissive werewolf thing." Fenrir shrugs.

"I guess I'll just have to live with that then." I mumble as my mind spins, "Will that happen every time?"

"Yes." Fenrir states without a doubt.

"Okay, now I have one more question." I state as I fold my arms across his chest and rest my chin on them so that I can look him in the eye, "What happens now?"

A wicked grin spreads across his face. In the blink of an eye I find myself pinned below him yet again. I can't help but purr in pleasure causing him to smirk down at me.

"Now we're going to spend the next two days alternating between fucking, and making love before we both return to your friends and what ever it is that brought you out here in the first place together."

"M'kay" I agree as his tongue begins to bath me in love.

**A/N: Well there you have it my second full fledged attempt into the werewolf mind. Let me know what you think of this versus my wolf pack fic. I'm really interested to know your opinions on this. Gimme the good the bad and the ugly. **

**~Peace and love, **

**Crazy **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I wasn't really planning on continuing this but there was a huge response to it and the plot wouldn't leave me alone, so this is what you get. :) **

Bitch In Heat

Ch. 2

"Harrrrryy." A voice whispers in my ear.

A loud groan leaves my lips as I burrow further into the pelts I'm covered in. At some point between the numerous rounds Fenrir put my body through we migrated to his den for some much needed rest. Practically everything after the first time is a blur of pleasurable sensations. For the first time since I contracted the werewolf curse the full moon has passed with little pain.

"Little one, the moon phase is over." The voice whispers again, "It's time to move on."

"But it's warm here." I whine while snuggling further.

The only warning I get is a deep chuckle before the furs are thrown off of me and a heavy Fenrir is straddling my waist. My wolf purrs despite the cold. My wolf loves when he takes control so much that I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Is there something you wanted?" I ask.

Fenrir grins down at me before answering, "Well there is something I _want_, but what we _need_ to do is go back to your friends."

I can't help but pout a little. Part of me doesn't want to go back, but the other part knows that we need to. I'm on a mission with my friends and now Fenrir too.

"So soon?"

"I assume you were out in the middle of the woods for a purpose, no?" Fenrir asks as he runs his nose along my neck.

"Yes, we're looking for the way to finally defeat Voldemort." I answer as I wiggle underneath Fenrir.

The voice in the back of my head warns me that I should have kept that information to myself, but my inner wolf disagrees. My dominant counterpart deserves the truth.

He stops moving before looking me right in the eyes, "You know of a way to kill the evil bastard?"

I shrink just a little under his intense gaze before meekly answering, "Y…Ye…Yes."

"Little one, if you know of a way that will get rid of the bastard who destroyed my pack then we really need to get back to your friends and continue this search." A deep growl rumbles in his chest sending shivers down my spine, "I will not bring pups into a world were he still lives."

A loud whine escapes me at the thought of Fenrir and my pups. I want them and I want them soon, but I know that Voldie needs to die a painful death before that happens. That fact does not diminish the yearning I have deep inside to bear his pups.

"Fenrir, I want to have your pups." I whisper confidently.

It seems my inner wolf just doesn't know when to shut the hell up. The normal me wouldn't have said something like that when it knows that moldy shorts needs to die first.

"And you will as soon as there are no more threats to our pack." He growls back with certainty in his voice.

A shiver travels down the length of my spine at the thought of him making good on his promise. My wolf is already impatient to carry pups and I can only assume that it's a submissive thing as much as I can assume that Fenrir's constant stating that I will carry his pups is a dominant wolf thing.

The smile on my face is so big I'm afraid that it will split in two, "When do we leave?"

He chuckles long and deep before giving me a quick kiss, "As soon as you help me pack up the den."

"Well you'll have to get off me so I can do that."

"But you look so dam good underneath me." He teases.

A couple of longer and deeper kisses later Fenrir and I begin packing up the den. Lucky for me there isn't much to pack up just the furs and a couple of miscellaneous items. There is one thing I notice missing from Fenrir's collection. I don't bring up this piece of information until we are well on our way back to Ron and Hermione and thanks to Fenrir's excellent sense of direction and my knowledge of my friends' scents we are making great time.

"Fenrir, why don't you carry a wand?" I cautiously ask.

I receive a deep and angry growl in return making me step a little further to the side. After noticing my step away Fenrir sends an apologetic look my way before explaining gently.

"I don't like wands and neither does my wolf." He says with a barely there sigh and a far away look in his eyes.

I notice the sad tone in his voice and decide to leave the topic alone for now, but I give him a quick hug and softly ask, "Will you tell me about it one day?"

"Of course I will little one, but not when we have just found each other."

I deliberately change the direction of conversation by asking another question.

"Will you explain pack dynamics to me? You haven't mentioned it except for my relation to Remus and yourself and the book didn't say anything on it either."

Fenrir sends a sideways look my way with his eyebrow arched, "Such a curious little pup."

"I always have been," I mumble, "especially when it concerns my well being."

He nods before he begins his explanation.

"Pack is quite hard to explain. A pack is considered a pack when it consists of more than one werewolf. Packs can be as large as twelve wolves or a mated pair. It is rare to find a wolf completely by its self though. Generally you will find a wolf alone if it has been ousted by the Alpha of its pack for challenging him or her. A lone wolf has a higher probability of going completely feral and following down a self destructive path which is why a wolf is only cut out of a pack for serious offenses. Werewolf packs behave and function much the same as regular wolf packs do."

"Then how come you and Remus aren't together as pack?"

"I am not alone by choice. I am alone out of necessity and Remus is a special case."

I cock my head to the side in question as we continue walking close to one another.

"In these times it is safer to be small in numbers or by one's self." He explains, "Voldemort wants to use werewolves as part of his army and Remus isn't too happy with me at the moment. You know the whole being changed against his will and everything. He still hasn't quite come to terms with his wolf yet."

"Great." I grumble.

"Don't worry little one, fellow wolves won't follow that rat bastard." He murmurs into my hair, "We generally don't take kindly to orders issued by non wolves."

With that said we continue on our way in silence. The closer we get to my friends the friskier I seam to get because I keep prancing around like a happy puppy causing Fenrir to laugh his deep belly laugh that I have come to love in a short amount of time. I guess compared to him I am a puppy, especially with the lack of knowledge I posses.

Suddenly Fenrir stops causing me to run right into his back. I can see his nostrils flaring as he takes in the scent in the air. Subconsciously I do too and then a smile breaks out on my face.

"Does the scent you're picking up smell like lavender and vanilla?" I ask with a cautious smile.

"Yes, why?" He asks briskly, still in protective dominant mode.

My smile only gets wider as I come out from behind Fenrir and shout, "You can drop the charms now Hermione. It's me!"

In an instant our camp is visible and my friends are running towards me, but they stop short when they see Fenrir standing right behind me.

"Harry?" Hermione timidly asks.

I can read the questions on their faces clearly so I decide to cut them all off at the pass before Ron's temper can get the best of him.

"Can we talk about this inside and under the protections of the charms please?" I subtly hint before edging in the direction of the tent.

"Little one, I don't know if your friends appreciate my presence." Fenrir smirks in my direction.

A growl rips through me and my hackles rise before I can even think about it, "You are mine and there is nothing they can do about it!"

Ron and Hermione's jaws drop open at this declaration and Fenrir's smug smile sends butterflies through my belly. Before anyone can say anything else I begin walking back to the tent ready to drop the slightly heavy load on my back.

When I reach the tent I immediately set to work covering the place where my cot used to be before I magiced it away with the furs I've been carrying from Fenrir's den. The minute the furs are in place I curl up under the top one and breathe in deep Fenrir's scent.

"Nice of you to get comfortable without me." His voice rumbles from above me.

A large yawn escapes me as I open my mouth to answer, "The moon always makes me sleepy for a few days after."

Fenrir chuckles prompting me to look up from where I'm buried under the fur. My eyes open wide as they take in Fenrir's naked chest and I lick my lips in appreciation.

"Settle down puppy your friends will be here in a minute and I'm sure the bushy haired witch has lots of questions." He grumbles as he climbs under the fur next to me and pulls my body against his, "And I know exactly how you feel after the moon."

Under my check Fenrir's heart beats in a smooth, steady rhythm lulling me into a light doze. My nap is interrupted by the whoosh of the fire lighting and the chatter of Ron and Hermione arguing.

"Hermione don't wake them up. You know how Harry get's after a moon and I can only guess that Fenrir is worse." Ron whines softly.

"Ron! We sent him off for safety and he comes back with the most dangerous werewolf in the wizarding world!" Hermione barely restrains her self from screaming.

"Look there is obviously something going on here that we don't understand, so let's wait until they bloody wake up." Ron tries to clam her down.

I shift closer to Fenrir at the sound of their voices and his arm tightens around my waist bringing me comfort while their voices make me uneasy. I can hear the change in Fenrir's breathing indicated that he is awake and listening to them as well.

"Ron, what are we going to do? Fenrir Greyback is the most vicious and hostile werewolf known to wizards and I'm assuming Harry's mate." Hermione sigh softly, a sign that she's calming down and thinking more logically. "I wish I knew more about werewolves."

"'Mione this is one of the rare occasions where I can completely agree with you" Ron grumbles, "Stupid teachers."

"You have no idea." I grumble while sitting up groggily.

I can feel the eyes scanning my form as I stretch my arms above my head and listen to the bones popping back into place. They're cataloging me for injuries. It's something they've developed since second year when I battled riddle in the Chamber of secrets. Instead of getting up like I normally would I snuggle back down into Fenrir and the furs. His arm tightening around my waist for a brief moment tells me that he's listening and here if I need him.

"Harry?" Hermione hedges, "What happened while you were gone?"

I half-heartedly shrug before answering, "I followed my instincts."

"Harrrry." Ron whines, clearly wanting me to elaborate.

With a sigh I start to describe what happened during the moon phase after they sent me out. Obviously I leave out most of the more sordid details. They don't need to know that Fenrir is as considerate as he is demanding as a dominant. They don't need to know that the way his cock fills me is enough to send me over the edge into ecstasy. They don't need to know that we fucked like bunnies for three days rather than hunt. They don't need to know that I can feel every angle of his chiseled body against my back and that I just want him to roll over and take me right now whether they watch or not.

It's as if he can read my mind because in the middle of explaining why Fenrir is alone he begins to lick the back of my neck sending sparks down my spine. A whine so soft that my friends don't hear it, while they're busy pondering Voldemort's plan, escapes me and Fenrir answers with a soft grumble. I answer with a wiggle of my hips closer to Fenrir's rapidly swelling member. A sharp growl from Fenrir cuts Hermione off mind speculation causing a pause in whatever conversation her and Ron were having.

"You might want to get out." Fenrir grumbles from behind me.

There is no mistaking the intention in his voice and I'm sure the look in my eyes does much to confirm their speculation. It is Ron who finally drags Hermione out of my, well our, section of the tent.

"Hermione from what little I know about werewolves I know that we don't want to be sitting here in a few minutes, so shut up and leave them be until they say otherwise." Ron groans out until Hermione relents and leaves with him.

In the blink of an eye I am pinned beneath Fenrir's massive weight and I yip in happiness. He answers by running is nose along the side of my neck where he bit me. A whine escapes me as his hands travel the length of my body, his cock pinned against my hip ready to physically claim what is his by right.

"Fenrirrrrr" I groan while wiggling my hips in invitation.

"Hush pup" Fenrir grumbles as he practically rips my clothes from me, "Why do you insist on wearing so many clothes to bed."

I moan softly as his hands brush against my straining nipples as I answer, "Habit"

"Well get rid of it or you'll soon find yourself with very little articles of clothing and I believe the public frowns on that." Fenrir growls as his hands trace up the insides of my parted thighs.

I can feel that same strange wet feeling I had the first time and I know that my body needs Fenrir as much as my mind wants him. A pleased rumble comes from deep in Fenrir's chest and his nostrils flare alerting me to the fact that he can smell how much I need him. In spite of that need he begins trailing his tongue along my neck and collar bones.

I wiggle and arch and moan at his attention to my body. His tongue is hitting every one of my hot spots driving me slowly insane. It's a maddeningly pleasurable torture; the way his rough tongue drags across my sensitive nipples, his hands kneading the flesh of my thighs. Merlin, how I want him to take me already.

When it seems as if I am going to go completely insane he runs his tongue along the underside of my straining erection causing a rather loud and embarrassing moan to come from me. I can feel the smirk on his lips as my hands scramble for purchase in the furs and my toes curl in pleasure.

Fenrir chuckles at my reaction, "So sensitive little one."

A loud, needy whine escapes me before he continues licking one of my most secret places. His attention to my weeping cock is just too much for my over stimulated body to handle and I explode when his lips wrap themselves around the head. I can feel my skin begin to flush as he licks me clean.

"You look so edible all spread out and sated under me." He growls down at me.

My flush only darkens at his words, but my poor mashed brain only gets a minute to think before he is licking my skin again. The feel of his rough tongue on the smooth skin of my hips and thighs drives a spike of arousal through me so hard that I gasp in surprise.

"We're not done yet little one." Fenrir nearly growls sending shivers through me, "Up on your hands and knees."

I quickly scramble to follow his command as the dominance in his voice rings through me. Without being told I part my legs further exposing myself to him. He nips my shoulder in approval and I angle my hips higher.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I know that I am begging shamelessly, but I just can't bring myself to care when Fenrir has his tongue and hands running over my body and sending electric currents through it. I want him to take me and take me now. I need him inside me.

"Fenrirrrr" I start to beg vocally now.

Before I can get further than that he thrusts inside me causing me to unleash and inhuman howl of pleasure. He pauses for a moment while I pant under him in pure ecstasy. I can feel my insides stretching to accommodate his size and the burn in my back feels so good.

"So tight" Fenrir growls.

I can't move. I'm in a pleasurable comma with the sensations coursing through my body. The only thing I can think of is I need more.

The next thing I know he's moving inside me and I'm unleashing sounds that no normal human could possible make. My fingers are clenched so tight in the furs that my knuckles are white and I can feel the coil in the pit of my stomach tightening again.

Fenrir growls loudly as he speeds up his thrusts hitting a spot inside me that causes me to see stars. That coil tightens further and I can feel the walls of my body around Fenrir contract and release rapidly. Fenrir's grip on my hips tightens enough to surely leave a bruise but I don't care, it hurts so good.

With a loud roar Fenrir releases inside me and attaches his teeth to my neck again, sending me spiraling into my own abyss of ecstasy.

What could be minutes or hours later I'm still lying in the furs cuddle next to Fenrir panting when Ron pokes his head in shyly.

"You really need to remember privacy and silencing charms mate."

A deep flush works its way across my face while Fenrir chuckles next to me. Ron looks startled by his chuckles for only a second before a smile breaks across his face.

"Now if you two have taken care of your morning itch we have some planning that needs to be done." Ron idly tosses over his shoulder as he walks away presumably towards wherever Hermione is hiding.

"He certainly seems to have warmed up to me." Fenrir idly comments.

"Fenrir, I've gone through some crazy shit since I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione have been through it all right beside me. They only want what's best for me which means they can be overly protective. I don't know if they consciously realize it or had a long drawn out discussion, but you took care of me for the past three days and returned me to them unharmed. This earns you some respect in their eyes." I explain before yawning and reaching for my jeans.

"Your friends aren't that different from a pack." He mumbles to himself.

"They were my pack for the longest time." I murmur.

He unwraps his arm from around my waist to allow me to put my pants on. When he notices my lack of trousers his eyebrow raises in question.

I huff and hastily explain, "We don't get many chances to do laundry and I can't stand the feel of a cleaning spell on my trousers. It's just a thing."

He just shrugs and reaches for the pack that he set down before joining me in the furs and pulling out a very muggle looking pair of sweatpants. I imitate his eyebrow arch and gesture to his pants.

"I don't have a beef with muggles just wizards." He grunts causing me to chuckle.

"Come on you big scary wolf you. We have planning to do." I chuckle as I pull on my shirt.

"The faster we get this over with the faster you can carry my pups." He grumbles before forcefully pulling me back against his bare chest, "You will carry my pups as soon as that prat is dead."

I visibly shiver and look up at Fenrir's blazing eyes, "Promise?"

He growls and runs his hands down my body possessively before wrapping his arms around my waist and covering my stomach with his large hands.

"Soon, little one, soon you will carry my pups and bare as many litters as we can care for. This is mine and I have ever intention of taking care of what's mine."

His words calm and excite me all at once. I cannot wait to bear his pups and be surrounded by litters of our pups and grand-pups. My future suddenly seems more appealing now that I have Fenrir watching my back.

"I can't wait." I whisper as he takes my hand and leads me out to where my friends are waiting to discuss how we are going to put an end to Voldemort's rein or cruelty.

**A/N: Well tell me what you think and maybe I'll consider continuing this when the mood or the inspiration strikes me, but I have many other projects in the works so I won't be updating on a set schedule. You'll just have to put this on alert and keep a watchful eye on your e-mails. **

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well it looks like the inspiration stuck me. I decided to write another chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy. **

Bitch In Heat

Ch. 3

When Fenrir and I emerged from the tent Ron and Hermione were sitting next to a fire with what looked like a pot of stew on it.

"Broth and Bread again?" I ask as my stomach growls in protest.

"It's all we've got left." Hermione shrugs, "I didn't foresee us being without civilization for so long."

I can hear Ron suck in a breath in preparation for the complaints sure to come, but before he can start Fenrir abruptly stands and begins to walk towards the edge of the clearing.

My gut clenches in dread. He's leaving me. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Where are you going?" I ask with panic slowly rising within me.

"To get food. A wolf needs meat. I cannot live of off broth and neither should you." He answers before disappearing.

"Those may be the best words he has said yet." Ron states with awe ringing in his voice.

"Ronald, save the hero worship until he actually brings something back." Hermione chides.

"I think I love him." Ron jokes.

MY inner wolf growls at this, but the more human side of me understands the statement for what it is: acceptance.

"So Harry, I presume he will be joining us then?" Hermione asks with a time smirk.

"I don't think you could pull him away." I state with a shy smile on my face.

I want to believe that he won't leave me alone, but I cannot be completely sure. We've talked of pups in the future but what if he can't wait. What if he leaves me because I don't have the time to raise pups? What if I can't bear pups at all?

"Well then we better figure out where the next holcrux is." Hermione states bringing me out of my thoughts, "By my count there should be four left."

"Unless you know what they are and where they are hidden I have no idea what to do next." I groan as I lean heavily against a fallen log, with the wait of what I have to do weighing on my shoulders.

"Bloody hell, this could take forever." Ron groans.

As we sit around the fire waiting for Fenrir to come back we toss around ideas on what Voldie might have used as a Holcrux. We still haven't come up with anything concrete when my ears pick up the sound of footsteps just outside our camp.

In the blink of an eye I'm standing with my wand at the ready pointing in the direction of the footsteps. Ron and Hermione quickly follow my lead. We stand tense and waiting when Fenrir breaks through the tree line.

"Put down the wand little one." He grumbles, "I have food."

It is then that I notice the six rabbits hanging by the ears in his hands. Beside me Ron's face looks as if he is seeing food for the first time and Hermione looks slightly miffed. I'm just happy he came back for me.

Fenrir walks towards the fire and sets the rabbits down before sitting down himself against my chosen log. Without waiting for my friends I sit down next to him and burrow as close to his side as I can get. With Fenrir's arm around me I feel whole and my wolf content.

Then Hermione grabs the rabbits to begin preparing them and my wolf grows impatient as if there is something I need to be doing. I can't figure out what my wolf is trying to tell me so I look up at Fenrir for an explanation. His face looks confused for a moment before recognition sparks in his eyes.

"No one has taught you the ways of a mated pair?" Fenrir guesses, "Follow you instincts and they will guide you."

Through our whole exchange Hermione has been staring at the rabbits perplexed. I slowly take hold of a rabbit with one hand and allow the nails on the other to grow into my claws. I then use my claws to skin and strip the rabbit of its meat. My friends watch on in interest and confusion as I continue preparing our meal.

When the meat is hung over the fire to roast I snuggle back into Fenrir's side as close as I can get to being in his lap. His arm quickly goes around my shoulders in approval. My wolf swoons in happiness. I have pleased my mate.

"Harry?" Ron questions.

I just rub my head against Fenrir's shoulder.

"Allow me to explain?" Fenrir asks looking down at me.

I nod eagerly before kissing his chest, "Remus and Sirius thought it best not to tell me about mated pairs until I was older and then we ran out of time."

"Yes, please do." Hermione states with curiosity clear in her voice.

"There are some aspects of a mated werewolf pair that will be hard to control for a little while after bonding. Harry, as a submissive, will feel the need to please me in every action he does for awhile as well as the need to be touched in some way."

"Why does he need to please you so bad?" Hermione interrupts.

Fenrir sighs quietly before continuing his explanation, "Because, by making him my mate I have saved him from other dominants who would make him something worse."

Ron and Hermione lean forward expectantly.

"As an unmated, but claimed submissive which is what Harry would be after going through his first heat with a dom who didn't make him his mate, he would be a slave to his heat and forced to seek out the same dom every heat. Who can then turn him away to suffer his heat alone, a fate worse than death for a sub, or allow other doms to "play" with him." Fenrir finishes.

"Right then, thanks Fenrir." Ron says after the full weight of what he has said has sunk in.

After a couple of tense minutes Hermione asks, "What do you feel then?"

"The desire to protect and provide so he has want for nothing and things little unmated girls should not have knowledge of." Fenrir states with a wicked smile.

A shiver runs down my spine as my gut clenches in want.

Fenrir looks down at me as if I had spoken that want allowed, "You don't know how much it is killing me not to give you what you want Harry."

I know it hurts him to not give me pups just as much as it hurts me to not be carrying pups, but as much as I want them I know he is right to wait. I know he will be such a caring father and our pups will be beautiful.

"What is it that Harry wants?" Rock asks, "Because if anyone deserves to get what he wants its Harry."

I agree." Hermione nods, standing with Ron as a united front.

"Pups." Fenrir states while drawing me into his lap.

That stops Ron and Hermione short for about a minute before Hermione speaks again.

"He's always wanted an actual family."

"It's part of the reason he protects his friends so fiercely." Ron adds.

I can feel Fenrir shift so that he is looking at me before asking, "Why is family something you yearn for so much little one?"

I cant tell that it is important to tell him my story and my wolf is urging me to do so, so I shift to straddle his lap and look into his loving eyes before speaking.

"Ron and Hermione only know part of the story because it's not something I like to talk about. I'm only telling it now because as my mate and Dom you deserve to know the truth."

"Thank you for sharing little one." Fenrir says with a tender kiss to my forehead.

I draw in a deep breath to calm my nerves before I start my tale.

"My relatives, for I refuse to call them family, were as cruel as could be even as a baby. From the time I arrived on their doorstep as an infant. Until I left for Hogwarts I had never known someone who would care for me. I was given very little to eat, if any and my cousin's hand-me-downs to wear. I was punished severely for the slightest imaginary infraction and given a cupboard under the stair in lieu of a bedroom. Their mistreatment had stunted my growth and had caused my bones to be weaker than normal. If it weren't for my wolf I would have died already and numerous scares would be visible on the corpse."

I stop to take a breath and Fenrir hugs me closer to him, trying to comfort me in my emotional state.

"My emotional health has also been stunted and had continued up until I left for the burrow this summer. They have called me a freak all my life and never acknowledged my birthday. I have no family besides a select few I have decided are included."

Just thinking about all the nasty names and beatings cause my heart to fill with despair and a tear to travel down my cheek.

Fenrir pulls me close so that my chin rests on his shoulder while the tears continue to fall silently. I was never allowed to make noise.

"Relax little one relax. You don't ever have to see them again. I promise I won't let them near you. You are safe here." Fenrir coos in my ear.

When I finally stop crying Hermione has finished cooking the rabbits with tears still glistening in her eyes. I feel as if my wolf would be insulted if it weren't for the care he is receiving from Fenrir's wolf.

Ron, ever the ice breaker, decides to break our somber mood, "I'm sure glad Fenrir can hunt because now we'll always have meat."

"Make sure to salt a few strips and leave them by the fire to dry." Fenrir directs Hermione.

"What for?" Ron asks clearly thinking about his stomach.

I can feel the rumble in Fenrir's chest as a growl begins to form. I gently nip his neck to remind him to be nice and he stops.

"The strips when dried will be beef jerky to eat while walking." Fenrir grunts then whispers to mean, "And to help you fatten up to a healthier weight."

His comment makes my wolf do a little happy dance. He has proven to my wolf that he really can take care of me and that makes me ecstatic. To let him know just how happy I am to have him I burrow closer and kiss and nibble at his neck.

I can feel his appreciation of my actions under me as I sit in his lap.

"Now is not the place little one." He grumbles against my ear before nipping it.

I whine my impatience causing Ron and Hermione to look over in confusion.

Ron starts laughing when he pieces together what has been going on.

"Do you two need your own tent?" He chuckles.

I can't help but blush at his comment and Hermione's face is red as well. With Ron still laughing we settle down to eat the rabbits Fenrir caught.

**A/N: So a little different than the other two chapters of this fic, but I feel like this is important to explain some of the actions that might crop up in future chapters. At this time I feel that I can confidently say that I am planning to turn this into a full fledged fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. **

**Peace and Love, **

**~Crazy **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry it took so long, but I was venturing into a new fandom. I encourage you to check it out. Now without further interruptions...**

Bitch In Heat

Ch. 4

When the last of the stew was finished and the fire down to the coals Fenrir stands without removing me from his embrace and walks toward he tent. Once inside he sets me down on our pile of furs, making sure to wrap me up tight in them. Ron and Hermione follow shortly after and settle in the chairs scattered around the tent. With everyone safely inside Fenrir closes the tent flaps before settling himself around me.

"Why do you do that?" I ask softly while cuddling into his side.

"Do what little one?" He asks.

"Not relax until we are all inside?"

"I'm curious to know the answer to that as well." Hermione interjects.

Fenrir shrugs before answering, "Alpha wolf thing, I guess. There is just something in me that tells me to make sure everyone else is safe before I can relax."

I can see the look on Hermione's face saying that his answer is unsatisfying, but my wolf is content to accept his answer for what it is. This is the most peaceful my wolf nature has been since Remus infected me.

Fenrir throws his arm around my waist and pulls me snug against his chest. I notice Ron's face begin to color slowly as Fenrir nuzzles into my neck.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Ron grumbles, "But I guess I'll have plenty of time for it since at this rate we'll be stuck out here for awhile."

"Ronald! Harry is doing the best he can to figure out where the Horcuxes are and how to destroy them. He can only do so much while in hiding." Hermione chastises.

"Guys, relax. We have time especially if this is the only way to defeat Voldie-shorts." I state trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

I can feel Fenrir's question in the crease of his eyebrows, buried in my neck. I know he is dying to ask his question so I answer before he can ask.

"When Voldie was Tom he discovered a way to essentially make himself immortal. In order to do that he had to split his soul in half, but being who he is he took it a step further and split his soul into seven pieces, which drove him into madness. To destroy him and save the wizarding world we are trying to locate and destroy the Horcuxes he made." I finish with a wiggle back into Fenrir's grip.

"You have undertaken a noble cause little one. What have you and your friends managed to accomplish?"

"We've destroyed three of his horcurxes." Hermione answers, "His ring, diary, and locket."

"But now we can't figure out where to find the next one." Ron whines.

"Which is why we're still in the forest," I finish.

"Think of what you know of HIM and go from there." Fenrir states calmly.

"There lies the problem. We don't know much about his past and it seems to me that his past is what drives him." I comment.

"Is there someone who might be able to help further your understanding of him?" Fenrir asks, "I know a little of what he was like in school, but not much."

I shoot Fenrir a questioning glance wondering exactly how old he is. His answer actually shocks me.

"I'm 58." He state with pride.

"And you hadn't found a mate before me?" I gasp.

"I had a pack but you were made for me so no I didn't." Fenrir answers, "Living to my age as an Alpha werewolf is a source of great pride."

"Huh." I shrug, both proud and shocked.

"Now back to the horcrux things." Fenrir changes topic.

"The way I see it we aren't getting much done out here in the forest and we're running low on supplies even with Fenrir's hunting ability." Hermione states, "We can't all live solely off of meat. I suggest we find somewhere else to hideout."

"I agree." Ron states with shining eyes.

"I'm comfortable wherever Fenrir is." I add.

I look over my shoulder at Fenrir waiting for his opinion on baited breath. I cannot picture him in a wizarding city, but he must have been for he just said he knew Voldie during his school days. He looks completely uncomfortable with the idea of being in a more populated area though.

"We will need a very secret hideout because of my reputation, but I agree with leaving here. It is the time for action and if this plan of action leads to that cruel man's demise I am determined to see it through." He states with conviction as his arm tightens minutely around my waist.

His possessiveness makes my wolf preen in happiness. It knows that it has picked a good mate in Fenrir and this knowledge makes my desire for pups grow tenfold. A soft whine escapes me at the thought of pups.

"I know little one, I know but there are other matters that need to be dealt with first."Fenrir whispers in my ear, "Now where shall we go?"

Immediately Ron, Hermione, and I shout the same answer, "Grimwald Place!"

"It's perfect!" Hermione cries.

"Truly!" Ron shouts in excitement, "Food stores, beds, clean clothes, and newspapers!"

"Not to mention that Sirius and Remus have been hiding there undetected for months thanks to the old Black family wards and Remus being the new secret keeper." Hermione interjects.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" Fenrir questions.

"Yes." I answer.

"We must be careful upon first meeting my pup, for he will be angry for things I did in my past."

"I'll protect you." I chuckle.

His resulting growl sends shivers down my spine, "Your intent is lovely little one, but I can protect you and myself from Remus and all others."

"I know." I yawn while tilting my head to the side baring my neck.

Fenrir nips the offered skin in acceptance of my apology before nuzzling it affectionately. Ron and Hermione watch our exchange silently with fascination shining in their eyes.

"You act more life a wolf than a wizard by the day." Hermione remarks, "Fascinating."

"He will continue to do so for awhile until the bond sets completely. This is another one of those "things" that need to settle in." Fenrir explains.

"That makes sense." Ron comments, "He's following instinct instead of human logic."

Hermione and I stare at Ron baffled.

"What? I know some things." Ron defends.

We all dissolve into a fit of laughter before settling in for the night, each in our own corner of our wizard's tent.

My eyes open slowly and it takes a minute for my brain to realize that it is still dark outside. It takes even longer to figure out what has woken me up. It's then that my brain finally registers the wet sensation on the back of my neck.

Something must have given away my waking because Fenrir takes the opportunity to lick my neck again and then nip it lightly.

"Good you're finally awake." He comments as he continues his ministrations on my neck.

"So I am." I practically purr.

"Put up the ward little one." he growls against my neck as he pulls me against him.

I quickly throw up privacy and silencing spells as he rubs his hardening cock against the cleft of my ass. A tine whine escapes me as my desire grows rapidly. As if my whine were a cue Fenrir shifts so that I am pinned under his weight. He feels wonderful on top of me, right were he should be.

"I've been waiting patiently all evening for you little one." he grins _wolfishly._

I whine again as he hitches my legs over his waist and rubs his hard cock against my own. I drag my nails down his back surely leaving marks. His hands are everywhere, divesting me of my clothes.

"Why do you were so much bloody clothing?" He growls, "If I had my way you'd be in nothing more than your pelt all the time."

"But then others could see me." I pant as his hands caress my exposed skin.

He growls again before sinking his teeth into the same place he marked me before. My inner wolf prances at his show of dominance and possessiveness. I want to be claimed dam it and I bloody need it.

Before I can fully register what I am doing I growl low in my throat, lock my legs around Fenrir's hips, and roll so that I am straddler his waist. In this position I can feel every inch of him pressed against my hole. I begin to rock against him in earnest as my hands kneed his chest.

Clearly my heat hasn't completely worn off because I can feel my wolf rising to the front and I'm sure my eyes are glowing. Underneath me Fenrir's eyes are glowing as well while his fangs lengthen. To any normal person he would look scary as hell, but to me he looks absolutely gorgeous. I want him in me and I will not wait any longer than I have to.

I can feel my body secreting it's natural lubricant at an accelerated rate, readying itself for him. There is an ache inside that only he can take care of.

"Pups." I gasp when I feel his hand wrap around my cock and stroke gently.

Fenrir groans below me as I readjust my position to take him in, "I know little one. I know and I will give them to you as soon as I can."

I whine as he nudges my hole gently. His hips left and the head of his cock slips inside effortlessly. He growls below me and I pant wildly before impatiently slamming down on him. We moan loudly in unison once I am fully seated. I take a couple of minutes to adjust to the feeling of him inside me, loving the way he soothes the ache inside. I begin to pant loudly as I start to work myself on his cock.

While I am riding him in need his hands aren't idle. They are running all over my body, anywhere they can reach. His hands wrap around my back pulling me down to capture my lips in searing kiss. At this angle my cock rubs against his abs as his hips thrust me forward. The sensations within me are driving me crazy and I love them. I am so close to release that I can't contain my moans, groans, and growls. I am never so glad as to have put up silencing charms in my life, for surely I would have woken up Hermione and Ron with our noise.

Fenrir runs his nose along my neck up behind my ear before whispering, "Come for me little one. Milk my cock until it fills you up to your stomach."

His words finally send me over the edge with as scream. My entire body tenses and then releases in one large wave of sensation. I am floating among the stars. My hole twitch around Fenrir and he cums shortly behind me filling me all the way up to my stomach just like he said it would.

I pant against his neck as I lay spread out on top of him. He kisses all of the skin he can reach while I attempt to burrow myself into his skin.

"Beautiful little one." He whispers as he pulls out of me so that I can curl against his side to sleep.

I whine when he leaves me but snuggle against him none the less. Fenrir begins to shift us around so that my back is to his front with both of us on our sides. I have no idea what he;s doing because I like to sleep with my nose as close to his sent as possible, but before I can ask him he cuts me off.

"Leg up." He grunts.

With my leg raised I am spread open for him and I try to clench my hole to keep him in me, but I can feel some of it slowly trickle out. Then I can feel his cock nudge my entrance again.

"Open up for me little one." He whispers against my ear.

My muscles instantly relax for him and he effortlessly slides back in, plugging my hole and keeping his semen inside of me.

"One day you will take the knot form me little one and you will bear my pups." He whispers against my neck, "I promise you this."

With that thought floating through my head and his cock firmly lodged in my ass I fall asleep with Fenrir holding me close, safe and warm.

**A/N: Hey hey hey! So what did you think? You all know by now that I'm a review hoe so send me some please!**

**~ Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all I'm back again and feeling totally guilty for not updating this sooner, but you all know how real life can be a pain in the ass right? I hope this makes up for my absence. **

Bitch In Heat

Ch.5

The next morning dawns too loud for my sensitive ears to appreciate. I can hear Hermione and Ron walking around making breakfast and packing up what they can. I can hear some birds outside chirping rather rudely and I can hear the scamper of the squirrels and rabbits when they catch Fenrir and my scents. Times like these it sucks to be a werewolf. I wish I could sleep for just a few more minutes, curled up in our warm nest of furs with Fenrir, but unfortunately the day must go on.

A small shift of my shoulder alerts Fenrir to my status and he instantly wakes and looks over at me.

"Yes little one?"

"Time to get up sleepy wolf." I murmur as I twist my head around to kiss his chin.

"Only if I must." He playfully grumbles, "I'd much rather keep you snuggled up here with me."

"As would I, but unfortunately we made the decision to change locations today and I can hear Hermione and Ron doing all the work." I whine softly.

Fenrir grumbles as he slowly extracts himself from me causing a groan of my own to slide past my lips before he reaches for one of his three pairs of battered pants.

"Fenrir we're going to have to get you some new clothes." I state with conviction while grabbing my own jeans.

"What's wrong with the ones I have?" He questions with a raise of his eyebrow.

"They're falling apart that's what and I can't have you showing others what belongs to me." I growl out.

His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline for a minute before he nods his head in acceptance of my demand.

"If that is what you want I can do that."

"Good." I grumble while fighting with my shirt to get my arm in the sleeve.

My fight with my shirt quickly dissolves into claws ripping it to shreds when it won't cooperate. Fenrir doesn't say anything as we finish getting dressed and begin to pack up our temporary den. He doesn't say anything when we emerge and I snap at Hermione for getting too close to Fenrir while packing up her books. He doesn't say anything when I growl at Ron for making an innuendo about my new found sex life, but he does say something right before we leave.

We've got every thing packed up and in Hermione's magic little bag and we're just about to apparate away when Hermione fucking grabs Fenrir's hand causing a loud and vicious growl to come from me and my claws and teeth to start lengthening. In an instant Fenrir has his arm wrapped around my waist holding me to him and one hand wrapped in the hairs at the base of my neck. He has me locked in position so tight that my struggles go unnoticed against his strength. I'm still spitting and growling trying to get away and attack Hermione for touching him as Fenrir lets out a deep rumbling growl and moves his teeth closer to my barred neck. It only takes one sharp nip to freeze my wolf's struggles, but he doesn't loosen his grip on me one bit.

"Ummm what just happened there?" Hermione asks quietly, "I've never seen Harry act like that."

Fenrir flexes his fingers in my hair and I whine in apology before he answers, "We need to hurry with this horcurx hunt so that we can get rid of the one thing in my way from fixing all of Harry's problems."

"What's the problem now" Ron asks curiously.

"We're a newly mated wolf pair who haven't conceived pups yet. To a submissive wolf this is the ultimate insecurity. Until he does carry pups he'll probably have good and bad days." Fenrir explains while keeping a firm hand on my neck, "Now apologize Harry."

I take a large calming breath before apologizing to Hermione.

"It's okay Harry I understand." She smiles sadly.

I duck my head sheepishly and curl myself as close as I can to Fenrir's side as we link hands and prepare to apparate again. When we reach our destination Fenrir tightens his arm around me while scanning the area. Instead of apparating directly in front of Grimwald Place we popped into the park across the street because the wards will only allow us to be this close.

"Harry none of us are keyed into the wards do you know how to get in touch with Sirius?" Hermione asks.

"Please Merlin let one of them be in the house. I need clean clothes and a bed." Ron groans.

"I can get him to let us in I just need a minute." I state while trying to dig my wand out of my pocket.

When Sirius went into hiding we had to come up with a way for me to contact him without Hedwig or another owl because they couldn't be seen. We couldn't use the floo network either because as muggles my relatives weren't connected. So with my wand I conjure up a mirror I secretly stashed in Hermione's bag.

Ron and Hermione both look at me funny but Fenrir's eyes seem to sparkle with knowledge.

"A wonderful idea little one." He praises.

His praise makes my wolf preen in happiness. After this morning I was worried that he was still mad at me, but his praise helps sooth my worries.

"Harry, mate what is that?" Ron asks curiously.

I smile while I answer, feeling proud to have knowledge they don't, "It's a two way mirror. It works like a phone only the only other person I can talk to is Sirius because he has the other mirror. When either one of us wants to talk to the other we tap the mirror with our wands and the other's glows blue."

"I used to use them all the time." Fenrir softly intones.

A glance up at Fenrir's face shows me the sadness lurking within.

"Is this one of those things you'll have to tell me about later?" I ask quietly as I tuck myself into his side.

"I promise I will tell when the time is right little one. Right now we need to focus on killing that evil man" Fenrir ends up growling.

"Okay." I whisper before quickly tapping the mirror and waiting for Sirius' face to appear.

When Sirius does finally appear it's with a huge, goofy smile on his face.

"Harry!" He practically shouts "I've missed you! Where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you!"

"Siri, calm down for a minute so I can speak!" I whine

He takes a couple of deep breaths before saying, "Alright tell me everything."

I chuckle lightly at his antics before remembering what I was trying to do, "Siri I need you to let Hermione, Ron, and I through the wards. I also need you to let my mate through. I will explain everything when we're all inside."

"You have a mate?!" Siri screams.

In the background I can hear Remus scrambling trying to get the mirror out of Sirius' hands.

"Harry James Potter you have a lot of explaining to do!" Remus shouts.

I sigh loudly before getting them both to quite down, "I will explain everything once we're inside, but I need you to promise me that you will listen to me before you do anything irrational."

"Harry, you're scaring me here. Who is your mate?" Remus worries.

"Rem, Siri I promise to explain everything but I really need you to let us in because every minute we spend out here is another minute we're all in danger." I argue.

"Alright alright I'm on it." Sirius grumbles. "You are keyed in but I can only keep them open for your unnamed mate for a couple minutes because I don't know his magical signature."

"We'll be in in just a second then." I smile

"Hurry Harry I want to know what happened and I want to know all the details." Siri whines.

With Sirius' comment ringing in my ears I put the mirror back in the bag and then gesture for the others to get ready to move.

"Time to go face the in-laws." I joke with Fenrir.

"Little one if this gets violent promise me you'll move out of the way?" Fenrir asks.

"You think it will?" Hermione gasps.

"I'm just planing for the worst case scenario."

"Hermione, he's right." Ron states, "With his reputation and Remus being his pup I'm sure he won't be completely thrilled that he is Harry's mate."

"Well we'll all just have to get out of the way then." Hermione nods.

We quickly make sure the coast is clear before hurrying across the street and in the front door of Grimwald Place. The minute we open the door I cringe at the loud screeching coming from Mrs. Black's portrait and the pounding footsteps of Sirius and Remus' feet. Merlin, I just want to find a nice dark place to curl up and block out the noise for awhile.

The minute Remus and Sirius reach us they stop dead when they see Fenrir. I can feel the tension mounting as the minutes tick by. It's starting to make me squirm when Fenrir wraps an arm around my waist in a comforting gesture. Remus lets out a loud growl when he notices Fenrir's arm and Sirius whines questioningly behind him. I toss a glance between the three men before stepping further into Fenrir's embrace.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Hermione and Ron edging towards the stairs just in case, but I can't afford to watch them too closely because this might dissolve into violence at any moment.

"Pup." Fenrir greets with a nod of his head.

Remus growls low in his throat, "You do not have the right to call me that anymore."

"You will always be my pup. You carry my bite." Fenrir states calmly while straightening up to his full height.

Sirius looks slightly confused as he puzzles out what is going on. As an animagus he doesn't have the complete set of animal instincts to clue him in on what is going on. My wolf knows what is going on and it isn't happy that it's pack is fighting.

In the next moment my wolf does possibly the stupidest thing it could have possibly done, but also the only thing to stop the fight before it gets started. I step in front of Fenrir and Remus with a soft whine leaving my lips. In an instant both wolves look down at me and stop growling at each other.

Remus breaks eye contact first and walks towards the living room. Sirius follows still slightly confused. I glance up at Fenrir and see the relief on his face before I follow after Remus and Sirius.

In the living room Remus is pacing in front of the fireplace and Hermione, Ron, and Sirius are seated on the sofa watching him like he's the ball in a tennis match. I cautiously sit down on the rug in the middle of the room not knowing where to sit. Fenrir strolls in like he's in charge and I guess to some degree he is since he is the only Alpha in the room.

"Harry James Potter you will start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened before I explode." Remus grits out, trying to get to the bottom of the situation while not angering Fenrir.

For his part Fenrir is sitting passively in his armchair, but I can see the tension in his body tighten just a little when Remus orders my explanation. My wolf wants to go to him and have his fingers rub my neck to help ease the tension, but I know that I need to explain first before Remus has a conniption.

I whine lightly to get Remus' attention and to try and stop his pacing. He does stop shortly with a loud huff before he sits down on the couch across from Sirius, Hermione, and Ron. With Remus finally sitting Siri hurries over and cuddles into his side. They work so well together it used to make me sad, but now that I've found Fenrir I completely understand.

"Harry." Sirius states, "Now would be the time to begin your explanation."

I take a deep breath before I begin my explanation, "Well this whole story starts way back at the end of sixth year before Dumbledore died. We had a conversation which led to the destruction of what is known as a Horcrux. A Horcrux is an item that a wizard can place a piece of his soul in, essentially making them immortal. Now Voldemort being the overachiever he is created seven of these driving himself into insanity. Since I found out this information I have been on the hunt to destroy them and hopefully kill Voldie. Now you all know what happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding and how Hermione, Ron, and I disappeared. Well we apparated to a forest Hermione knew of and have been trying to figure out how to find and destroy more of Voldie's Horcruxes since then."

"That's awesome that you found a way to destroy Voldemort cub, but that doesn't explain why HE is sitting in my living room right now." Remus grumbles.

"Remus" Hermione hedges, "He's getting there, but it's a long story."

"We actually didn't figure out what was going on for quite a while." Ron inputs, "You know how Harry has a tendency to ignore how he's feeling for the sake of others."

"Thanks Ron." I grouse.

"Harry don't be grumpy. He's just trying to help." Hermione chides.

I duck my head and apologies to Ron before continuing.

"Hermione being Hermione brought out some of her books and started trying to match what I was feeling to possible solutions and figured out that I had reached my first heat."

"Oh Merlin." Sirius groans while hiding his face in Remus' shoulder, "Rem you remember what happened when you went trough yours?"

Remus gets a far off look on his face for a minute while Fenrir lets out a soft chuckle. At Fenrir's chuckle Remus snaps back and has the decency to blush.

"I understand Harry." Remus smiles softly.

"So to save us all the embarrassment I wondered into Fenrir's territory and my wolf accepted him." I finish while looking at Fenrir.

Fenrir tips his chin slightly and I scramble up to settle in his lap. His arms wrap around me and my wolf is instantly soothed. From where I'm wrapped up in Fenrir's arms I can see Hermione and Ron smiling where they sit on the couch and Sirius wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Fenrir" Remus questions seriously. "Is he carrying?"

I can feel the deep sigh leave Fenrir before he answers with a wistful tone, "Not until that bastard is dead and gone fore good."

"Then there is no need to tell you that if you hurt him the resulting battle will be very bloody." Remus states with a deadly calm.

"Understood." Fenrir responds.

I can't help but feel as if I just missed some very important Alpha power play, but right now I'm too happy to care. My mate and my family aren't fighting and I'm safe and warm. Now I just need to find that nice quite place to relax.

"Now that you have all fallen into place can we please eat?" Ron begs, "I'm bloody starving."

The room dissolves into laughter at this. Leave it to Ron to bring everything back to food. Not that I'm complaining because I hate the attention on me.

"So do either of you actually cook or are we expecting Mrs. Weasley sometime soon?" Hermione asks good naturedly.

"We could call her if you really want to see her, but usually we cook for ourselves." Sirius answers with pride.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ron asks before getting up and bounding towards the kitchen.

Everyone laughs as they get up and begin following him towards the kitchen and my heart warms at the sight. My stomach growls loudly before my thoughts can run away again and Fenrir raises an eyebrow at me.

"Hungry as well little one?"

I nod with a small blush coloring my cheeks.

"Then it seems we shall be joining them in the kitchen." He says before standing up with me in his arms and making his way towards the kitchen.

"You know, I can walk there." I grumble.

"No need when I can carry you just as well and you won't be out of reach this way." He playfully nips at my ear.

"Fine." I sigh, "If you insist."

Throughout the meal Ron and Hermione bicker, Sirius causes a general ruckus and Remus slowly opens up to Fenrir's presence. I can't say that he is completely happy with my mate but he seems to have accepted that he can't change it and that Fenrir is still his Alpha.

I can't help but notice the minute differences in Remus with Fenrir around. He seems more relaxed but still cautious. Almost as if he has given up the control he never wanted to Fenrir. I know both Fenrir and Remus are dominant wolves, but I guess it never occurred to me that Fenrir would be more dominant to Remus. I wonder if it has something to do with the wolfsbane Remus took for years before Sirius convinced him he didn't need it. That could be it, but why is he so easily giving up the power in his own home? Why is there so much I don't know?

"What are you thinking so hard about little one?' Fenrir whispers in my ear.

I sigh while pushing some fruit around my plate, "I was just thinking about all the things I don't know about pack dynamics."

"All you had to do was ask." He explains.

A small blush covers my cheeks because he's right and I could have asked him. I guess I'm still so used to just having to keep quite.

"I'm curious to know some things too." Hermione interjects taking the pressure off of me.

"Ask away." Fenrir directs while leaning back in his chair.

He looks like a king holding court. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the laugh from bubbling out at that thought. It is a very accurate description at the moment, but totally not appropriate.

"I'd like to know why Remus has been differing to you since you two settled whatever it was in the living room and why Sirius seems to differ to Remus." Hermione states.

Fenrir looks across the table at Remus and asks, "Would you like to explain? You are the teacher after all."

Remus seems to think about it for a second before nodding and beginning his explanation.

"Like a regular wolf pack werewolves have a hierarchy." Remus begins, slipping effortlessly into his professor voice, "There can only be one person in charge otherwise the pack fall into turmoil. The reason I differ to Remus even though we are both dominant wolves is because he is the Alpha, or most dominant. In a fight there is no question that he would win. I happen to be his pup so there is no reason to fight for dominance, it is already established. Now had I not been his pup by turning we would fight to determine who is more dominant. Such fights can be long a bloody, even deadly. Now the reason Sirius differs to me for guidance in some cases is the same reason Harry looks to Fenrir for his opinion. He is my mate and as the dominant of the pair it is my job to make sure he is safe, happy, and well cared for."

"You said you were Fenrir's pup by turning. Is there another kind of pup?" Ron asks with a confused look on his face.

"Yes there is." Remus simply states before asking Fenrir, "Did you explain to them already about Harry's ability to carry?"

"I did." Fenrir states subtlety indicating for Remus to continue.

Remus nods before he speaks again, carefully choosing his words, "Once Harry's ability to carry also gives him the ability to give birth. His and Fenrir's pups will be born werewolves with the ability to shift at will from birth."

Hermione straightens up upon hearing this, but Fenrir raises his hand to quite her before explaining.

"Any werewolf can shift at will if they are powerful and determined enough. To learn this skill is hard and tedious."

"Can you?" Ron asks.

"Yes, but I am a born wolf so there isn't much to compare it to."

"Remus can you?" Hermione questions.

"No, unfortunately a side effect of taking the wolfsbane so long is that my wolf will be forever weakened." He answers with a shrug, "I suspect that if our pack were larger I would be lower in rank."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Ron asks, "You're one of the bravest wizards I know."

"In a pack everyone is brave because the good of the pack depends on it, but rank is determined by strength." Fenrir explains.

"When I was still rejecting my wolf and taking wolfsbane my wolf and I couldn't form the kind of bond we were supposed to." Remus explains, "It's as if there are two separate people inhabiting my body."

"Is that why you never wanted Harry to take the wolfsbane?" Hermione asks.

"Exactly."Remus confirms.

While everyone thinks on what has just been shared I slip out of my seat and lean over Fenrir's shoulder to tell him where I'm going. This way he won't worry about me.

"Fen, I'm going to go unpack our things."

"Alright little one." he whispers back with a soft kiss to my temple.

Before anyone else can question what I'm doing I walk out of the kitchen to look for mine and Fenrir's packs.

**A/N: OMG guys I'm so sorry that it took this long to post, but RL has been killing me (literally) so I hope the length makes up for the lack of posting. I would also like to express my deepest regret for the lack of lemon, but you see the plot didn't warrant that kind of scene. Hope you enjoyed and I'd like to hear from you. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Howdy guys I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to you but I recently discovered a new fandom and I've been a little obsessed. So instead of typing out a really long apology and shit I've decided to write you the next chapter in this epic love story :) **

**Ch. 6**

After a quick side trip to the entrance way to pick up our packs I wonder through the halls of Grimwald Place looking for a place for Fenrir and I to nest. First I use my nose to sniff out where Remus and Sirius have nested and then walk in the other direction. Something tells me that being close to them would be a bad idea; for both Fenrir and me. Then I walk right past the room Ron and I shared the last time I was here and past the room Hermione was in. I assume that Hermione liked her room and I know for a fact that Ron liked the room we were in. I don't want to nest somewhere were someone else has already staked their claim even if in the case of Ron and Hermione it is a partial claim. I need a space untainted by anyone else to call my own.

I wonder around for a little bit opening doors and sniffing the air until I stumble upon a room that is surprisingly different from the rest of the house. Where the house is usually dark and dank with creepy old pureblood stuff lying around this room is the exact opposite. It is light and airy, the walls are adorned with trees and birds and other woodland things. The furniture is cherry wood and the centerpiece is a large canopied four poster bed. The drapes and the linens of the bed are hunter green. The whole room looks as if it was just transplanted from the forest into the house and my inner wolf wants to prance in happiness. The only thing missing are the furs I'm currently holding in Fenrir and my packs.

Quickly I scent the room and identify that it hasn't been used in quite a long while then shut the door behind me to keep the others out. Then I begin unpacking the furs from the packs in order to get at least a little bit of Fenrir's scent in the air. Once the furs are settled on the bed I settle in an pull the canopy drapes around the sides of the bed giving the illusion of a den. It feels almost perfect, but not quite. I can't exactly put my finger on it though. In an effort to try and figure out what is wrong I start to pace at the end of the bed. My instincts are telling me I need to do something, but they aren't being exactly clear about it. As I pace my skin begins to feel a little itchy and I start to scratch a little. It's not a particularly bad itch but it beginning to become annoying.

With a frustrated growl I rip off my clothes and toss them in the direction of our discarded packs. Once that's done I feel slightly better; no itching, but now I'm cold and our pelts look really inviting. Without further thought I crawl into the mini den that I've created and curl up in the center of the bed.

I don't know how long I lie there on top of our pelts but I begin to unconsciously sniff the pelts, finding comfort in Fenrir's scent. The longer I breath in his scent the more my wolf flexes and wakens. I can feel myself grow wet and aroused the more my wolf wakes and I can't wait for Fenrir to finish up whatever it is he is doing downstairs. My instincts are clearer now on what I should do and they are telling me not to do anything but lie there and wait for Fenrir to help me.

As I wait for Fenrir I can feel my arousal grow quickly and before long I am rubbing and rolling around in my nest of furs waiting impatiently. Before I realize it I'm letting out little whines of impatience and hoping that Fenrir hears me. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I need him here.

Time must past but I don't notice because I am too caught up in rubbing myself along the pelts and whining for Fenrir. I can tell the minute Fenrir walks into the room. I am so attuned to his scent at this point that when he walks in I instantly prop myself up on my elbows, ass in the air, and spread my legs wide, presenting myself to him.

"Fenrir...I...Need..." I whine while dropping rubbing my face against the pelts.

A soft growl leaves his chest as he quickly sheds his own clothes before he joins me on our pile of pelts. A loud mewl leaves my throat as I arch my back bringing my hips up higher, silently begging for him. I can feel his hips nestle perfectly against my ass with his cock resting over my hole between my cheeks, but he isn't in me which is what I really need. A frustrated whine leaves me as I rock my hips attempting to direct him where I need him. His teeth on the back of my neck stop my movements while his fingers trail from my hips to feel just how wet I am for him.

"So eager little one. The perfect submissive. Just begging to be bent over and filled." He growls low in my ear while his fingers play with my dripping hole.

I pant and shake under Fenrir as his words filter through my sluggish brain.

"Going to fill you so full little one. Then I'm going to fill you more until you leak my cum for hours. That what you want? You want to take it until your to sore and full to take it anymore?" He questions as he easily slides three fingers into me.

A loud moan leaves me as I push back on his fingers with a needy wiggle. I'm completely at his mercy, but I just want him in me so bad.

"Look at you writhing on my fingers with your eager hole just winking at me; trying to draw them in deeper." He groans against my neck.

I pant and whine and moan as his fingers work me over and brush against that spot inside of me that makes me see stars repeatedly.

Fenrir leans over my back y my whole body with his larger one making a loud whine leave my throat as he growls out, "Beg me."

At his words it's as if a flood gate opens because words fall from my lips as easy as the lube is falling from my ass.

"_please please please _Fenrir I need your cock please. I need you inside me. I need to be filled with your cum. I need you to BREED me! _PLEASE!" _

A gentle kiss to my mate mark is all I get before his fingers are quickly withdrawn and my ass is full of his huge cock. My legs instantly fall further apart making room for Fenrir to pump into me as hard and as fast as he can. My shoulders drop to the mattress and my hips lift up trying to get him deeper. His hands travel up and down my sides petting me and causing my back to arch into his touch. His touch feels so good on my heated skin dimming a slight ache while still causing me to burn with desire.

"Alpha." I whine pushing back to meet him thrust for thrust.

"One day I'm going to get you like this and I'm going to breed you Harry. Stuff you so full of cum your body will have no choice but to produce a pup. Keep you on my knot for hours."

A shiver runs up my spin at the thought of Fenrir's knot stretching and filling me in just the right way. An ache settles deep in my gut when he mentions breeding me. My inner wolf wants to be bread and soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait.

Those thoughts are quickly driven out of my head as Fenrir changes the angle of his thrust slightly to hit my pleasure button dead on. I'm a shaking mess, covered in precum and. All I need is just a little bit more and I'll fall over that glorious edge into pure rapture.

"Going to cum on my cock little one? Ring my cock dry into your greedy hole? Want my pups in you so bad." Fenrir groans.

I pant in answer as my fingers dig into the pile of pelts. I can feel his grip on my hips tighten and his body still before his cum pours into me. Fenrir roars out his release then leans over and attaches his teeth to my neck causing my own release to flood through my body. Fenrir continues to pump into my body as my muscles clench and release sporadically.

Once again he covers me with his body and begins to lavish my neck and shoulders with licks and nuzzles. I pant as my body shakes with the after effects as Fenrir slowly draws out of me and flops down in our pile of pelts. He grunts once before wrapping his arm around my waist and cuddling me to his side.

As soon as I'm plastered to his side my tongue peaks out to lick the sweat I can see beaded on his skin. He tastes delicious and I'm sure I could take him again in just a few minutes.

"We need to talk little one." Fenrir states calmly with his eyes closed.

I stop my looks and stare at his calm face with worry.

"Don't even think about going down that path Harry. You did nothing to displease me." He reassures before I can even get started on the self judgment, "You created a nest."

I shake my head in disbelief before asking, "I did what?"

"You created a den for us." He answers while his hand distractedly pets my side, "I suspect you didn't know what you were doing at the time, but that's what you did."

"Please explain this concept to me." I ask burrowing closer to his side and hitching my leg over his lap.

His hand moves to pin my leg where is is as he explains, "You went looking for the perfect place to set up our pelts and create a den. A place you feel safe and comfortable in that is just ours. You set up a place to call home and a place to raise pups."

I bite my lip and look up at Fenrir through my lashes waiting for what he will say next.

"We need to kill that bloody bastard soon. You went into what is usually called a second heat. In a pack setting it's the submissive's body telling the dominant's that it's time for pups." Fenrir opens his eyes to look down at me, "Which is why we need to kill that vial man quickly because I don't know how much longer I can keep my body from knotting you. You may not feel it little one, but I want you to carry pups as much as you do."

I snuggle just a fraction closer to place a kiss on his chest above his heart before settling back down.

"We will kill him and I will bear your pups." I mumble into his shoulder.

We both settle into the pelts in each others arms staring at different points of the room and thinking. A short time later that tell tale tingle is back and my hips give an involuntary wiggle from where I'm tucked securely against Fenrir. Fenrir's grip on me tightens before going back to petting me. The tingle isn't bad yet so I ignore it in favor of staying close to my Alpha.

Slowly the tingle gets worse and my slick begins to coat my hole again. With a clench of my inner muscles I'm completely slick and dripping again. With a glance up I can see Fenrir's nostrils flaring as he scents me.

"Spread out on your back for me little one." He grumbles softly and I can see his cock hardening as my slick slowly drips down my thighs.

Once I'm spread out just the way he told me to he settles in between my legs and places my feet flat on the bed, spreading me open. I can't contain the moan that escapes me when I think about how I look all spread out and wanton. I look like the bitch in heat that I clearly am and I couldn't care any less than I already do.

Fenrir starts to kiss and lick my skin from his place between my spread thighs causing gasps and mewls to fall from my lips. I can feel my slick practically pouring out of me now and my hips trying to rock in search of Fenrir and the relief only he can bring. Fenrir kisses up my legs spreading me wider around his shoulders before placing a sloppy open kiss over my winking hole. I can hear the deep breath he takes and the rumble of approval that vibrates in his chest.

The vibrating of his chest travels through my legs and does funny things to my insides, but no were near as good feeling as when his tongue takes a long lick over my hole.

"I'm going to clean you up with my tongue little one and then I'm going to mark what is mine." He rumbles before going back to licking me.

His tongue is amazing and torturous at the same time. He knows just the right way to get me climbing towards the edge of sweet oblivion as well as the way to keep me from falling over. His teasing tongue is driving me up the fucking wall and I couldn't love it more. His attention is completely focused on me and I'm soaking it up like an attention starve whore. My fingers have changed in to claws and I'm gripping the pelts so tight I'm afraid I'm going to tear them apart.

I get closer and closer to my release the longer Fenrir works my hole with his tongue and just when I am right on the edge ready to tip over he stops and sits back on his heals. A loud pleading whine works it's way through me as I watch him grip his cock and begin to stroke.

"Such a good little submissive. So dirty I had to take extra care to clean you up. Now I'm going to mark you as mine for all the world to smell." He growls as he strokes faster.

I pant from where I'm spread out and leaking on the bed, kept pinned by his gaze. Then with a loud roar Fenrir cums painting my belly and ass with his cum. His scent hits me so hard it triggers my own release cause our cum to mix in a pool on my stomach. I black out a little from the sheer intensity of my orgasm and when I come to Fenrir is slowly rubbing the cooling cum into the skin covering my belly.

"Mine." He grunts.

"Yours." I whisper before settling back into the pelts and slowly falling asleep.

**A/N: Well not much to say here except to ask for your opinion. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I'm back and ready to rock and roll so off an away we go then.**

**Ch. 7**

When I next awake I'm curled as close to Fenrir as I can get with his arm thrown tightly over my waist. I can;t keep the contented sigh from escaping my lips as I wiggle into the warmth that Fenrir's body is providing. Our furs are soft around us and the whole "den" smells of Fenrir and my scents. It is truly our den now, but I can't help wondering who inhabited this room before us. It was clear when I walked in that the door hadn't been opened in quite some time. It certainly doesn't fit with the rest o the gloomy place either. I will have to ask Siri about it later, but for now I'll stay wrapped up in Fenrir's embrace. Clearly he doesn't want me to move if the way his arm has tightened around my waist I any indication.

"I know you're awake little one." He grumbles behind me.

"Good morning." I return.

"You are thinking quite hard over there little one. What are you thinking about?"

A small smile graces my lips as I answer, "I was just wondering about the previous inhabitant of this room. It smelled as if it hadn't been occupied in quite awhile."

"You will have to ask your godfather when we make our way out of our den." He answers, "I did not smell anything familiar besides you."

A blush spreads across my cheeks and down my neck just thinking about the pheromones I was sending out earlier. I love the way Fenrir reacts to them, but I cannot afford to be in a constant state of arousal at this time.

"Fenrir, we really need to end him." I murmur.

"And we will. We first need to dress and then go down for breakfast and hopefully a discussion involving a plan of action." He grumbles roughly, "I am not used to waiting around."

"Nor am I. In school there was always multiple things to juggle. There was always school work and exams in addition to whatever adventure Ron, Hermione, and I were involved in." I sigh.

"Do you miss it?" Fenrir softly asks.

"I don't miss the exams of all the studying, but I do miss learning things about my parents. Hogwarts was the first place I had a connection to my parents. It was also the first place I discovered a real family."

"It's okay little one. When we have destroyed that evil man and settled the world back to normal you will have the freedom to do whatever you wish." Fenrir soothes, "Now it's time to get up and get clothed so that we can get you fed and a plan made."

Fenrir rolls away and out of bed giving my butt a sharp swat to get me moving as well. I whine softly burrowing into our furs for a quick second before stretching lazily and getting up. Once up I begin digging through our packs for something to wear while Fenrir heads to the bathroom.

While I continue my search for clothes Fenrir calls from the bathroom, "Do you think I could convince Remus or Sirius to trim my beard up?"

"Probably." I call back, "You do need to fit in better since we're in the city and not the woods now."

A grunt is the response I receive while I snag one of Fenrir's soft shirts and a pair of old basketball shorts of mine. I quickly slip them on just as Fenrir steps out of the bathroom.

"You mean to walk out of this room wearing that?" Fenrir questions.

"No." I answer with a smile, "I mean for you to carry me out of this room wearing this."

"Oh well in that case" He grouses before slipping on yet another pair of ratty jeans.

It seems as if Fenrir has decided to decline wearing a shirt in favor of slinging me across his back and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

The loud clanking of pots and pans can be heard from halfway down the hallway and the closer we get to the kitchen the more distinct the voices become.

"Sirius Orion Black if you don't tell me what in Merlin's name you're hiding from me I swear I will cures the living daylights out of you." Mrs. Weasley's shouts before another clank of pots is heard.

"Uh oh." I whisper into Fenrir's ear, "You're going to be in trouble."

"Why little one?" He whispers back kneading my thighs where he is holding me on his back.

"Mrs. Weasley is going to give you the tenth degree interrogation on your intentions with me and she'll be worse than Remus was." I whisper conspiratorially.

"Why do you say that?"

"She sees me as another one of her kids and if she's already making this much of a fuss it's only going to get worse when she sees us."

"I can handle myself little one." Fenrir reassures me.

With a final inhale against the back of his neck Fenrir breaches the kitchen and stops short at the scene the greats us. The room falls utterly silent. I slowly peak out from behind Fenrir to see all of the Weasleys including Bill and Charlie sitting around the kitchen table piled high with all sorts of delicious confections.

"Um hello." I great still partially hidden behind Fenrir's back.

"Harry James Potter." Mrs. Weasley seethes, "I can't believe you went off and got mated without telling the family!"

"It just sort of...happened." I sheepishly answer.

"And You!" She rounds on Fenrir, "You Dam well better take care of him or Remus and Sirius will be the least of your problems!"

I can fell Fenrir straighten his back as he faces off against the terror that is an angry mother Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry is mine and I do not intend to let him go or harm befall him as long as I have strength to do so." He answers.

I can see Mrs. Weasley deflate in the wake of Fenrir's statement, but I can also see her gearing up for a rather vicious scolding and stuffing fest.

"Fenrir Greyback what is the meaning of your state of dress! This is a kitchen for Merlin's sake and you've kept Harry from breakfast long enough."

I snicker softly as I slide down Fenrir's back to head towards the table laden with Mrs. Weasley's lovingly prepared food. Fenrir slowly follows behind me and settles in a chair next to mine. Before I can even decide on where I want to start Fenrir begins piling my plate with food.

"I apologize for my state of dress, but I have spent the past years alone in the woods with no need for proper wizard or muggle clothes. Harry has already pointed out that since we are now in the city I need to fit in a little better. I was just discussing with Harry earlier as to whether or not Remus or Sirius would be interested in giving me a trim."

"I'd gladly give you a trim Fenrir." Remus answers while sipping his tea, "It'll go a long way to helping you to fit in."

"No as for your state of dress, Harry, I'll need you laundry to start the washing so that you actually have clothes to wear." Mrs. Weasley says with a weird look on her face.

"But I like this shirt." I smile as I breath in Fenrir's scent on the shirt, marking me as if he hadn't just marked me the night before.

"Mum, best leave the shirt with Harry." Charlie intervenes.

"Right." Bill agrees, "I wouldn't mess with a submissive and his dom's scent."

"Oh and what do you know of the subject Bill, that you haven't shared before?" Mrs. Weasley asks with an arched eyebrow.

Bill straightens under his mother's stare and prepares to work his way out of this issue when Mr. Weasley interrupts.

"Molly, leave them be and let them eat. Then you can set Harry and Fenrir to rights to blend in with the city scape.."

"If I must, but I want an explanation as to what is going on with Harry." She states before settling in to make sure that her whole brood receives food.

The rest of breakfast is spent catching the other Weasley's up to date on the situation and trying to keep Fred and George from embarrassing me. When Breakfast is finally over and Mrs. Weasley has set the dishes to washing themselves I finally look at Sirius and ask the question that has been burning away in my mind.

"Siri, I found a room last night and apparently made a den of it, but I was wondering who inhabited it before us. It doesn't appear to match the rest of the house."

"How so?" Sirius asks.

"It is light and airy, but looks as if it were transplanted right out of a forest." I answer, leaning forward in my curiosity.

"Oh that room!" Sirius says with a spark of fondness in his eyes, "That room was to be for my sister Aquila."

"You have a sister?!" Everyone asks astonished.

Sirius looks down a little sadly before continuing his tale, "Aquila was a kinder and gentler Black, but she never got the chance to grow up. When she was little Regulus and I were at Hogwarts so we weren't home to tell he exactly which Blacks she needed to watch out for. She always saw the good in people and therefore didn't see it coming when Bellatrix poisoned her in some misguided attempt to gain attention. Aquila's death is partially what turned my mother into the bitter shrew she became known as. My mother made sure to keep Aquila's room clean and in usable shape as if she were just away at Hogwarts."

I sniffle into Fenrir's shoulder as Sirius looks down to gather himself together while Remus wraps an arm around his shoulders. The room stays silent for a moment until Sirius looks up.

"I'm glad someone is using that room and filling it with love."

"I didn't mean to intrude, but it was the only room that felt safe enough to be made into a den." I smile sadly.

"No need to be sorry pup. That room deserves to be filled with fresh love and hope." Sirius smiles brightly, shaking off the dark mood that managed to settle over the group.

"Fenrir and Harry sittin' in a tree..."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"First comes love..."

"Then comes bonding..."

"Then comes pups... in a pups carriage" Fred and George sing chasing the cloudy mood away completely.

I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks and up to my ears before Fenrir changes the subject, "Now that Harry's question has been answered we need to figure out how to get rid of the man keeping me from giving Harry every thing he wants."

"Right." Hermione interjects, "Before his death Dumbledore managed to pass along information that could help us destroy Voldieshorts."

"Voldie has created what is known as a Horcrux. Not only has he created one of them but he created seven." I add.

"This Horcruxes are what make him essentially immortal and if we can destroy them we destroy seven pieces of his soul and weaken him enough to really kill him for good." Hermione continues to explain, "So far we have only managed to destroy four of his Horcruxes; his diary Harry destroyed with the basilisk fang in second year, a ring Dumbledore managed to destroy before his death, and a locket. Then there was also professor Quirrell in first year, but we didn't know he was a horcurx until recently."

"Unfortunately we've run out of ideas as to what his other Horcruxes might be." Ron finishes.

"Dumbledore sort of mentioned that there would be four more, but I'm at a loss as to what they might be and I need help from someone who knows more about him than I do." I finish.

"We thought that you might be able to help us since you were in school around the same time and had lived through the first war." Hermione states.

"Well the only thing anyone really knows about the man is that he was really too smart for his own good." Remus starts, "He had an unhealthy obsession with learning everything there was to learn about the wizarding world and magic."

"He always seemed to be fascinated with the stories of the founders." Mr. Weasley pipes up.

Mrs. Weasley quickly interjects, "What about an object the founders left behind?"

"Well the locket had an 'S' on it." Ron states, "Probably belonged to Salazar Slytherin."

"That leaves Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." I mention, "bu if he was as proud a Slytherin as I think he was he wouldn't have touched anything Godric would have left behing."

"Harry's right." Sirius states, "He would have wanted something he could easily hid and probably something he kept close."

"Well then I believe it would be Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, and something he would keep really close to him." Hemione theorizes.

"What about the blasted snake?" Arthur softly questions with a small shiver, "I don't believe he would make his wand a horcrux in case it was broken or taken and there is nothing else that he could keep close enough."

"That sounds about right." I whisper.

"Then it is settled. We will begin our search for these objects." Fenrir nods.

Remus smiles shyly as he looks in Fenrir and my direction, "The only small problem with our plan is that no one knows where the Diadem and the cup are hidden and the snake is always at his side."

"That is a problem." Fenrir concedes, "but I believe I have a way to get to the snake."

"What about the other two items?" Hermione asks.

"You must have friends in other houses at school right?" Sirius asks.

At Hermione and Ron's nods he continues, "So ask them about the objects. I would bet they know some helpful stories that might not seem helpful to them."

"Then I suppose we are going back to school after all." Ron grumbles.

"The only problem is how we get onto the grounds." Remus mumbles, "With Snape as head mater and deatheaters on staff none of us are likely to make it past the gates."

"That my dear Remus..." Fred starts.

"Is our are..." George continues.

"Expertise." The twins finish together.

I look around the room and see some smiling and some cringing faces. This is going to be an interesting adventure if they're in charge of our way in to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Tada! Next installment ready to go. I look forward to hearing from you guys. Hope you enjoyed. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: well here's the next one...**

**Ch. 8**

The next hour and a half was spent with the twins explaining their plan to get us into Hogwarts and then the next hour after that was spent with Mrs. Weasley lecturing them on how they shouldn't know these details in the first place. Then I made the mistake of bringing up the Marauder's map.

"The what map?" Mrs. Weasley screeches.

"Uh oh." George groans.

"Now You've stepped in it." Fred grouses.

I shrink into Fenrir's side to try and hid from Mrs. Weasley's next rant, but Remus skillfully cuts her off before she can even get started.

"You know where the Marauder's map is?"

I nod slowly, very confused as to where this is going.

"Remus?" Sirius questions with something like mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Harry" Remus says with a deep breath, "I need you to bring me the map."

"Ummm oaky, but why?" I question softly.

"Pup, it is very important that we see it." Sirius says practically bouncing out of his seat.

"Little one, I don't think it will be a problem if they see it." Fenrir says calming me.

I nod and then leave to grab the map from my pack. The whole time I'm walking through the house my stomach is a little nervous. I don't think Remus or Sirius will destroy it, but the looks they were giving me and the vibes they were giving off were a little disconcerting.

When I walk back into the room I take my seat next to Fenrir and then slide the map over to Remus. Remus pulls out his wand and quietly states the incantation.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

I hear Fred and George gasp down the table as they watch the map unfold.

"Remus, it survived." Sirius whispers as he cuddles closer to Remus.

Remus nods as he watches the footprints move across the map.

Fenrir looks strangely intrigued by the map, but it takes Mr. Weasley to break the silence.

"What is that?"

Remus nudges Sirius to answer, clearly overcome with emotion.

"This my fine friend is the Godric's sword of prankster tools." Sirius begins, "It is a complete map of Hogwarts with a nifty bit of magic that allows it to track the movement of any and all persons inside the castle."

"It's what allowed me to prove Siri's innocence in third year." I interject.

"It is also the last tie Siri and I have to James." Remus whispers.

"What?" I ask sitting forward in my seat.

Remus gestures for Sirius to continue and Fenrir settles me in his lap.

"When Remus, James, that rat Peter, and I were all in fifth year we discovered a very interesting piece of forgotten magic in one of the books Remus had borrowed from the library." Sirius explains, "You see Remus was such a book lover even then that Madam Pince let him take out books all the time, including those in the restricted section. With this knowledge we set about creating this map using Jame's invisibility cloak."

"We couldn't very well sign the map with our names." Remus explains, "So we signed it with our nicknames. If a teacher found it they wouldn't know who created it."

"That makes you THE Padfoot and THE Moony." Ron says in awe.

I can feel the tears slowly begin to fall down my cheeks and Fenrir's arms tighten around my waist. I can't believe I'd been holding on to an important piece of my dad this whole time without knowing it.

"I wish I could have met them." I whisper into Fenrir's shoulder.

"I know little one I know." He whispers back comfortingly.

"That map could actually really be helpful when sneaking into the school." Charlie interjects.

"Which is exactly why it was created." Remus says with a proud smile, "Now lets get Fenrir cleaned up so we can put our plan into motion."

"Yes lets." Sirius says with a wide grin.

"Why do I feel like this is going to be painful?" Fenrir questions as his arms tighten around me.

"Not painful physically, but maybe mentally." I grin.

Remus and Sirius' bathroom looks like a herd of hippogriffs ran through it. There is hair and clothes strewn about all over the place. It makes me really glad that Mrs. Weasley decided to stay downstairs in the kitchen with the rest of the Weasley children and fine tune the plan to enter Hogwarts because she would be freaking out.

As soon as Fenrir sat down Sirius got to work on trimming his beard while Remus began cutting his hair.

In the middle of the process Remus looked at Sirius and said, "You know he'd probably be better off if we just took the clippers and buzzed it off."

"It would be a completely different look and one that no one would recognize." Sirius agreed, "But then what do we do with his beard?"

"We trim it away until it just looks like scruff not a full beard." Remus states, "What do you think Fenrir?"

"Go for it. I haven't lived in a civilized area in nearly twenty years I have no idea what works and the less maintenance the better." Fenrir states, "I'm still a wild animal you know."

Remus has to step back for a minute as he breaks up laughing at Fenrir's last comment. I can't help the chuckles that escape me either. He may be far more civilized than the Ministry would like to admit werewolves are, but he's right in the fact that he is wild.

"Harry," Remus directs, "Go into our closet and find some clothes that don't have holes in them for him to wear. They'll have to do until this mess is sorted out and you can get a wardrobe of your own."

"Better yet I believe Regulus has some clothes still in his room. His style is better for Fenrir. Little darker and more woodsy." Sirius points to the second door leading out of the bathroom.

In Regulus' closet I spend a careful amount of time picking out clothes for Fenrir. He needs to look handsome, but still deadly. Finally I settle on a pair of black trousers and a maroon shirt. I think he'd rather wear his own shoes and the leather hunting jacket I found in his pack when we were packing earlier so I leave that stuff alone.

When I step back into the bathroom a shocked gasp escapes me before I can stop it. Fenrir looks so clean it's remarkable.

"I take that as a well done Sirius." Sirius comments smugly.

"So what do you think Harry?" Remus asks a little shyly, in complete contrast to his control earlier.

Fenrir turns around so that I am looking right at him and not at his reflection and my heart skips a beat while my dick twitches in my jeans.

"I...um..." I stutter and blush.

Fenrir grins before nodding, "He approves. Now out so I can shower and dress."

Remus and Sirius put the clippers away and walk out the door high-fiving when they think they won't be seen. I set the clothes down on the stool Fenrir was sitting on before turning to walk out. Before I get the chance to reach the door Fenrir's arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into his chest.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Um...to the kitchen?" I question.

I can feel his grin on the back of my neck, "No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No you're going to get out of these clothes and join me in this indulgent shower." He grumbles softly.

I wiggle in his hold trying to get closer, "Sounds wonderful to me."

"It's been a long time since I've taken an actual shower." Fenrir grumbles as his hands slip under my shirt to caress my belly.

I can't keep my hips from shifting as he continues to explore me with his hands. It's almost as if he's petting me. I need more touch. It's like an addiction. The feel of his newly clipped and scratchy beard on my soft skin is arousing as well as ticklish.

"Strip Harry." Fenrir orders as he backs away towards to shower.

I can hear the thumps of articles of clothes as he strips and then the spray of the water hitting the tile as he turns on the shower. I quickly follow his lead and get rid of my clothes. The minute my skin is set free I breath a sigh of relief. Since the moment Fenrir claimed me as his clothes have felt more like an inconvenience than anything else. I can't really explain it, but I don't like wearing them and I'd be much happier to spend the rest of my time stark naked.

Fenrir must have heard my sigh because he looks over his shoulder and smirks before stepping into the shower.

"I know little one. Feels much better without them doesn't it?"

"Yes, ever since you claimed me." I whine slightly as I walk over to join him.

He smiles and helps me into the shower, "It's another one of those body instincts."

I growl softly, "When are these things going to bow out."

"They will never fully stop guiding your actions." Fenrir answers softly while lightly washing my back, "But they will go through periods of rising and falling. You still haven't conceived pups which is your body's primary job so it will constantly keep pushing you to do so."

I grunt softly as he scratches my scalp while washing my hair. His fingers feel divine and I can honestly say I've never had a shower like this.

"Fenrir?" I ask softly, not wanting to break the spell he's put me under, "What exactly is stopping me from conceiving if that's all my body wants to do?"

"My body." Fenrir answers bluntly.

"huh?"

"My body is keeping yours from conceiving because it knows that we aren't in a safe place to have pups." Fenrir explains.

"Your body can actually tell that?" I gasp.

He nods in agreement as I pick up the soap to begin washing him, "I'm not sure how it works but when I was taught how to be a good Alpha it was explained that a dominant partner's body won't knot their submissive until they can take care of their pups in every aspect. With us being in such a stressful situation and not in a permanent den of our own I physically can't knot you."

I nod my understanding. I may have made a nest and presented to Fenrir last night, but it is not our den. It is Remus and Sirius' den and we aren't safe yet. If I were carrying it would but even more stress of Fenrir and I and we need to be level headed If I am to defeat Voldemort. The only thing I don't understand is what a knot is.

"Fenrir?" I ask quietly while washing his chest, "What is a knot?"

He groans loudly as if just thinking about it is arousing him. When I look down I can see that it is and it only makes me more curious to know what a knot is.

"Please tell me?" I ask.

"A knot, little one, is what is going to plug you full of me so that you conceive pups."

I look up questioningly and he continues.

"When we are safe and in a den of our own you are going to feel the need to nest again. Probably stronger than the first time because it will be more important to you to create a comfortable place. Then you'll present yourself again, calling me to you with your sent and posture." He leans down to growl in my ear, "And then when I'm deep inside you and you're on the verge of exploding my knot is going to swell locking you to me and keeping you there as I release and paint your insides with my seed. You're going to writhe on my knot as it fills you with pups and you're going to love every minute of it. My good little submissive."

By the time he finishes his explanation I am a panting mess and my hands have stopped washing him in favor of clinging to him. His hands seem to have joined the party and grasp my cheeks to lift me up against the shower wall. My back arches away from the cold tile but Fenrir's lips capture mine and steal the gasp I was trying to release. I love the way his hands feel on me and they're just big enough for his fingertips to tease my whole while he holds me. He's driving me insane and all he's done is kiss me.

"Fenrir." I whine while arching my body closer to his.

He nips sharply at my neck causing a gasp to escape me, "We should little one. We've got to get back downstairs."

"Please?" I beg, "I need you so much."

He groans softly into my neck as his fingers slip closer to my hole and feel just how much I need him.

"You are going to be the death of my self control." he growls while sliding two of his fingers inside me.

I groan in satisfaction and claw at his back as he continues to go slow. He continues to torture me slowly with his fingers while I gasp and whine at him to go faster and fill me.

"No." He smiles wickedly, "You're going to come just like this. With my fingers filling your hole and my teeth nipping your skin. Then when your so loose and tired that your legs can't hold you up I'm going to sink into the stretched hole and fill you up until you're begging me to stop."

The mere thought of his plan is enough to catapult me closer to the edge. I can feel the lube my body is producing sliding down the backs of my thighs and I can hear it squelch as his fingers withdraw and then slide back into me. When Fenrir curls his fingers and hits my spot I can't help the grown that escapes me and the way my body clenches around his fingers. I'm so close I can't keep still and Fenrir pins me to the wall with his body and his fingers move faster and harder.

"So...close.." I pant before letting out a loud moan as his fingers brush my prostate.

A smile curves his lips as he growls against my ear, "Come for me little one."

With one more sharp rub against my prostate he sends me flying over the edge and coming in stripes across our bellies. Before I even get the chance to come back down from the high he pushes into me slowly, dragging out the almost too sensitive feeling radiating from my hole.

"So tight little one. Even after I've stretched you." He groans against my neck as he sets his rhythm.

My legs feel like jell-o wrapped around his waist. I can't keep them from sliding down every time he moves. I can hear the whines escaping me and feel the way my back is rubbing against the tile, but I am powerless to stop it...and I love it.

"So perfect and all mine." Fenrir grunts before nipping a ring around my neck, "Going to have to find a way to permanently mark you as mine. Let all those wannabe Alphas know who you belong to and to keep their paws off if they want to live."

His words hit a spot deep inside that sends a thrill through my whole body causing my walls to clench around him and a growl to leave his lips.

"Yes, yes mark me. Keep them all away." I pant in his ear before his muscles tense and then release as he does, painting my insides with his seed just like he said he would.

We nip and kiss lazily as we work our way back down to earth and the water runs cold. It's not until later when we are putting on the last of our clothes that he brings up marking again.

"So, you like the idea of being permanently marked then?"

I freeze in place before turning around to face him with the pleading showing through my eyes clearly.

"Okay. Then we will figure out a way to make that happen." Fenrir whispers in my ear as he picks me up to walk back downstairs.

He always gets a little possessive and touchy after and I can't say that I mind. I'm completely ready to face the next step in our master plan now with my mate and family by my side.

**A/N: Alright guys well there is your next update and I'm sorry it took so long, but RL was being a bitch and a half and demanding all of my attention. I hope you like it and I promise the next chapter will be the entrance into Hogwarts and the plot shall move a little bit further forward. So you should know the deal by non R&R. **

**~Peace and Love, **

**Crazy **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Hey no throwing stones guys, but I'm back and I know it's no excuse but I did manage to write a one shot over on archive of our own for your reading pleasure. So, hope on over there and enjoy. Now on with this story. **

**Ch. 9**

Why one earth did we decide to go with the twin's plan? I sort of hate them right now, but they did manage to convince every one of us that this was the best option. How they got their mother to agree is beyond me. I would have thought she would disagree wholeheartedly with this plan.

I'm currently hiding under my invisibility cloak outside the shrieking shack freezing with Ron and Hermione, but without Fenrir by my side. He is currently walking around the wards of the school with Charlie trying to lay a false trail. His walk also serves the double purpose of getting a look at the terrain should we have to make a quick getaway. Then there are the twins doped up on polyjuice potion in the Three Broomsticks ready to create a distraction should we need it. The other members are scattered about ready as well. The plan is quite simple actually. Ron, Hermione, and I are going to sneak into Hogwarts and into the room of requirement. We're pretty sure that the members of the DA still have their charmed coins so we plan on calling them to us. Then we can ask them our questions and get our search back on track.

A howl rips through the cold air, which is our signal to get a move on with the plan. Quickly we creep through the shake and right to the mouth of the secret passage. Ron and Hermione each nod their readiness to me before we descend the passage. The whole way is a little more crowded than it was the first time, but that might have something to do with the nerves versus adrenaline pumping through my system.

Once we reach the end of the tunnel we open up the map and take a quick look at it. The map shows the coast is clear. Quickly we dash through the halls and are dam lucky that there aren't any teachers or students lurking about. I shudder to think what would happen if we were to come across Snape or the Carrows.

When we reach the Room of Requirement we run headlong through the door and into the perfect bunker. There are hammocks and beds all over the place as well as a stock pile of food in one corner. The three of us look around in confusion, but before we can even speak a body comes hurtling through the doorway. It's just a mass of black robes and flailing arms and legs.

We've got our wands out and trained on the body before it even has a chance to stand up straight. When it does the body we're trying to protect ourselves from turns out to be Neville.

"Blimy! What are you three doing here?" He asks, clearly shocked.

"We could ask the same thing." Ron states with his wand still at the ready by his side.

"I'm hiding from the bloody Professor Carrow and his own special form of fun." Neville says with a shiver.

"Have things really gotten this bad?" Hermione asks, gesturing to the room behind us.

"They have." He answers with a nod.

"Bloody hell." Ron groans as he leans against a pole.

"Neville, do the coins Hermione gave you still work?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, they're how we've been keeping us together and strong while you've been away." He answers with a growing smile, "We sure hope you have a plan because we've got nothing."

"We have a plan." Hermione answers.

"It's just a complicated and time consuming plan." Ron adds.

"Well whatever we can do to help Harry." Neville nods to show his support.

"I need you to get the DA here and especially those from Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff houses." I tell Neville while beginning to pace.

My skin feels like it's ready to split in half. I'm antsy and I can't stand it. I'm sure it's because of my need to be close to Fenrir right now, but I really need to get myself in check so that we can get our butts in a den and his cock in my butt.

The minute people start arriving it's a parade of hugs and hang shakes and hellos. I can't stand the feel of other people on my skin. I quickly find a corner of the room and stand there trying to calm my breathing.

When everyone has arrived Hermione quickly calls everyone to order and gets this meeting going.

"So as much as we love seeing everyone again we wish it were under better circumstances, but we need your help."

"Basically we're looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup." Ron jumps in.

"Why do you need them?" Ginny questions.

"We need to destroy them to destroy He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named." I sigh while sagging against a pillar.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asks.

"Harry's itching to get back to his mate." Luna answers for me.

An audible gasp goes through the crowd at her answer. Leave it to Luna to not beat around the bush. Sometimes she's awesome, but right now I wish she would have let me answer in my own way because now they're all going to ask questions that I really don't want to answer.

"Mate?" Neville questions.

"What does she mean mate?" Ginny asks a little crazy eyed.

I take a deep breath before looking at both Ron and Hermione for strength. When I feel as if I have the strength to explain the situation properly I begin.

"Back in third year when everyone was worried about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban there was a werewolf roaming around the grounds who is on the Light side. I'm going to leave his name out of this for his privacy, but in the middle of a bunch of events that I don't have time to go into detail about I was bitten. A lot of what we know of werewolves from our Defense classes is false, so before you go reporting off to the Ministry or your parents understand this. I am what stands between you and the Dark Lord ruling the Wizarding or quite possibly the entire world." By the time I reach that part of my speech I'm a little worked up, but I was already partially there due to the lack of Fenrir in the room.

Hermione comes up and rests her hand on my shoulder in support while Ron shifts closer to my side. With their silent vigil I finish my mini speech.

"About a week ago I went into heat and wondered into the territory of the one werewolf who could match me both emotionally and magically. He can provide for me and our eventual children. He's my mate and I expect you treat him with the respect he deserves." I finish with a curt nod before beginning to pace again.

"Now moving on from Harry's personal life." Hermione transitions, "Does anyone know where we can find these items?"

The room is silent for a couple of minutes as everyone thinks. I'm not expecting any of them to know for sure where they are because they've been gone or hidden for so long that it's probably fallen out of fashion to even remember them. If I'm lucky maybe someone will remember some tidbit or rumor they heard about them that could at least lead me in the right direction.

Padama Patil speaks up from her place next to her sister, "The diadem has been missing for years. It used to rest on the head of one of the Ravenclaw busts in the common room, but no one has seen it for ages."

"You might talk to Helena Ravenclaw. She might be able to help." Luna adds with a bright sunny smile.

"Thank you." Ron sighs as he joins me in my pacing, "That just leaves the bloody cup."

"I saw one of the Carrows had it over to this really crazy looking witch when they first arrived." Justin Finch- Fletchley confidently states.

Hermione lifts her head and squints in his direction, "Can you describe this witch."

"Sure can." He replies, "I remember because she scared the bloody hell out of me. Looked as if she stuck her finger in a light socket and was electrocuted and she kept cackling like the whole world was super funny. If you ask me she has probably been hit with one spell too many."

"Bellatrix." Ron and I supply at the same time.

Hermione nods in agreement and then asks Luna, "Where can we find Helena?"

"Most days she can be found wondering the courtyard." Luna shrugs, "But I haven't seen her for days."

"Okay so here is what we're going to do." I begin, "Everyone in this room is going to go back to their classes and daily activities pretending like I was never here. Hermione, Ron, and I are going to try and find these last two Horcruxes. The next time we come back here it will be to end this once and for all. I'm going to need you all to try and remember all of the things I taught you when I was teaching the DA. It may be vitally important to your life or that of a loved one. I'm not going to lie and say that this will be easy because it won't, but I want you to remember that you can do this and you are the only hope our future has."

As I look around the room I receive nods from the various individuals saying they understand. Then slowly they begin to leave the room. They leave in small groups and then disperse quickly so as to try and not draw attention.

I turn to Hermione and Ron after the majority of the DA has left and ask, "How do we get into Gringotts?"

"Why Gringotts?" Ron asks.

"If I had to hide something that is as valuable as that cup is to the Dark Lord and keep it from being discovered I would hide it in the only place that has only ever been broken into by a member of the Dark Lord's following." I answer.

"That's sound logic Harry, but even if we can get in how can we get out and look for Ravenclaw's Horcrux at the same time?" Hermione asks.

"We don't." I answer, "We're here which the last known place of the diadem and we aren't under direct attack at the moment. I have a feeling that Voldie will be here shortly, because I am not delusional enough to think he doesn't know what we're after. We find the diadem and take it with us, then get our butts into Gringotts and get the cup. Then destroy both at the same time. If we have to come back here to do it then so be it, but at least we will have both of them in our possession. Hopefully by not destroying the diadem immediately it will by us some time."

"Wow mate I'm impressed." Ron nods, "You've become quite the strategist."

"All those years of playing chess have finally come in handy." I smirk, "And the most important thing…..Don't fuck with a submissive werewolf and his future pups."

Hermione and Ron chuckle a little at that before we begin to plan out how to find Helena's ghost and then the diadem without getting caught.

I'm headed down the stairs under my invisibility cloak to the courtyard where Hermione remembers running into Helena's ghost a couple of times. The courtyard looks different without the students running here and there or games of exploding snap all over the place. I can't wait until that rat bastard is dead. When that happens all the happiness will return and I can send my pups to school in safety.

When I finally reach the courtyard I duck into one of the open air hallways that surround it. I begin walking along the hallways around the courtyard headed towards a small fountain that closes the hall off. In the split second my attention is turned towards the center of the courtyard I catch a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye.

I quickly turn and take a closer look. When I see that it's Helena I follow after. I catch up to her at the fountain where she turns and greets me.

"Hello little one." She greets softly if a little forlorn. "How are you doing?"

"Hello, I'm doing well if a little stressed." I answer politely, "I was wondering if you could help me."

"Are you looking for the diadem like that other boy?" She asks slightly angry now.

"Only so that I can destroy it." I answer confused, "What other boy?"

"Some boy many years ago was looking for it. I thought he desired to make himself more clever."

"Did you tell him where to find it?"

"I stole the diadem from my mother."

"You did what?" I ask dumbfounded and more than a little confused at the change of topic

"I stole the diadem. I sought to make myself cleverer, more important than my mother. I ran away with it. My mother, they say, never admitted that the diadem was gone, but pretended that she had it still. She concealed her loss, my dreadful betrayal, even from the other founders of Hogwarts. Then my mother fell ill, fatally ill. In spite of my perfidy, she was desperate to see me one more time. She sent a man who had long loved me, though I spurned his advances, to find me. She knew that he would not rest until he had done so."

"So is it here?" I question.

"I do not know where it is. I cannot remember no matter how hard I try." She says sadly, "I hope you succeed in your quest young bearer. I hope your pups turn out to have your eyes."

After that parting statement she slowly fades into the wall leaving me not only confused but shocked that she knew about my desire for pups.

When I finally get over my shock I begin the long walk back to the room of requirement thinking deeply about where Voldemort would have hidden the diadem because I am sure that he found it. If I have learned anything from having this awful man inside my head it is that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. If he got what he wanted he'd want to hide it where no one would find it. Just look at where he hid the freaking locket.

Then the thought hits me like a ton of bricks. That evil man probably hid it in the room of requirement. That's where I would hide it if I didn't want anyone to accidentally stumble upon it. You'd have to already know what you were looking for in order for the room to show you where it was hidden. With that realization I begin running up the stairs towards the hallway with the room.

When I reach the hallway I quickly begin walking back and forth in front of the wall where the room of requirement appears. When the door finally appears I quickly walk through and into a room filled with what I can only describe as junk. There is stuff everywhere.

With my wan pointed high I shout _Accio _diadem! It takes a couple minutes but then I hear a slight rattling, but the diadem doesn't come. It doesn't really surprise me because Voldemort is one of those paranoid wizards.

I start following the sound of the rattling and when it stops I cast the charm again. I walk further into the room than I ever thought possible and take a couple of turns down several isles. The rattle is gets so loud when I finally get lose that I'm afraid it's going to break. When I finally am standing right in front of it the diadem it appears that it is stuck inside a gilded cage with a spell.

Instantly I begin trying all the unlocking spells that Hermione had been trying to imprint on my brain for the past couple of years. None of them seem to be working. I begin to pace and think about all the things I know about Voldemort hoping something will spark an idea. Finally I come up with the idea to look for the key the muggle way. Knowing Voldemort the way I do he doesn't want anyone to know he has a muggle father so he wouldn't have to worry about them searching for a key.

I find several keys in a wardrobe several isles over. On the sixth try I finally find the right key and the cage unlocks. I quickly grab the diadem and make my way out of the room of requirement. In the hallway I quickly walk back and forth in front of the room again and step into a replica of the Gryffindor common room. I grab the coin Hermione gave me a stroke and took a seat to wait for them to arrive.

I'm stressed out and pacing again by the time she and Ron walk through the door panting for breath.

"Did you find it?" Hermione gasps.

Instead of answering I show her the diadem.

"Good job mate." Ron exclaims with a pat on my back.

"Guys can we get out of here now?" I whine, "I've been away from Fenrir too long.

They chuckle together before Hermione turns towards the door ready to go.

"Let's get to Gringotts and get that cup."

"Then we can finally get to the kicking of Voldie's ass." Ron cheers.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long but I've been busy writing papers for school lately. So you know what I want so please give me what I want….. R & R. **

**~Peace and Love **

**Crazy **


End file.
